The Match making Game
by Tracey4t
Summary: it's become too obvious by all of the hosts' families, their sons are in love with one certain girl. Now each parent is on a mission to secure this one special girl for their son, one way or another and one of their main approaches is going to be cozying up to the girl's father Ranka Fujioka Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513 new part to ch. 10
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

_**HANINOZUKA MANSHIO**_

Hunny sat in his family's Zen garden holding his precious Usa-Chan and holding a rake in his hand. He was supposed to be making waves but for some reason he found himself drawing faces in the sand. Not just any faces, his and Haruhi's faces, together smiling. He didn't even realize how many he had drawn at this point. At least until he heard his mother's voice coming up from behind him.

"Mitsukuni, I made some cake. Would you like a piece?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked walking out with a huge smile and a big piece of white cake and a strawberry on top. She stopped at the edge of the garden next to her son and looked down at what he was doing.

"Mitsukuni, what did you do to the garden?" she asked looking at the different faces in the sand.

"Huh?" said Hunny, "Oh sorry Momma. I was just thinking about someone."

"I see," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "And who is this lucky young lady you seem to be focusing on? It's not that uh Miss Haruhi Fujioka is it?"

"Yes," Hunny admitted.

"I see," said his mother thinking, "Well, why don't you take a break from drawing faces in the sand and have some cake dear?"

"Sure thing Momma," said Hunny happily dropping his rake and taking the cake. He started eating it happily as his mother walked into the house. She wondered around until she came to one of the training rooms. There she found her husband busy training on his own with a Muk Yan Jong.

"Yorihisa," she called out. Her husband stopped in a mid thrust and looked towards his wife.

"Yes my dear?" he said bowing.

"I think we need to talk about Mitsukuni," said his wife.

"What about him?" asked Mr. Haninozuka turning his attention back to training.

"Well you know how we've been thinking about how we're going to have to soon possibly find a match for him for a wife?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes?" said Mr. Haninozuka.

"I was just with Mitsukuni in the Zen Garden and I think he may be falling for that Haruhi Fujioka girl from his school," his wife told him.

"Really?" said Hunny's father as he paused his training again, "She is a rather interesting woman, even for a commoner. What do you think of her?"

"I think she's charming and super cute. Any child she'd have with our Mitsukuni would be completely adorable and very strong willed. She could be a good match for him," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Hmm, I see," said Mr. Haninozuka, "You would be right about that she'd offer up a good future for our family."

"Well then since we're in agreement, I think there's only one thing to do huh?" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"And that is?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"You need to arrange to have a talk with the girl's father to possibly start up the match!" his wife declared.

"Well then my dear I will do that, for us and for our son," Mr. Haninozuka promised his wife.

* * *

_**MORINOZUKA MANSION**_

"And now!" Mr. Akari Morinozuka ordered his son.

"Ah!" Mori shouted as he raced around with his and sliced through the different straw dummies around him.

"Hmm 8 seconds," said his father once his son had gone and cut them all up, "That's three seconds longer then it usually takes you Takashi." Mori bowed to his father to apologize.

"This isn't the first time you've taken a bit longer then you've use to Takashi," said his father, "I can't help but think there's something on your mind at the moment. Is there?"  
Mori thought for a moment wondering if he should confess to his father that there was something on his mind, or more importantly that there was someone on his mind.

"Takashi, you know you can be honest with me. I am your father after all," Mr. Morinozuka kept pressuring him.

"I've been thinking a little bit about one of my classmates a little bit lately," Mori admitted.

"Anything bad?" asked his father.

"No there's nothing bad about her," Mori insisted.

"Her?" said his father in surprised, "You mean you're thinking about a girl?"

"Yes," Mori confessed.

"This doesn't happen to be that Haruhi Fujioka girl does it?" asked his father.

"Yes," Mori admitted again.

"Hmm it usually takes a special girl to make a boy from our family's mind wonder so much that he'd start to lack in his training," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Hmm?" said Mori in slight surprise.

"Go hit the shower for now son," said Mr. Morinozuka throwing his son a towel.

"Yes Father," said Mori heading off to get clean off. Mr. Morinozuka headed off to find his wife. He found her in one of the many rooms painting. She loved painting.

"Darling?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"How was training?" his wife asked without really looking up from her painting.

"Not as good as it could be," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Takashi seems to be slacking a bit and I think I know why. He's starting to think of girls, or more specifically a certain girl."

"He's thinking of a girl huh?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka really sounding intrigued, "Do you know who?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," said her husband.

"That girl in his little club?" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Well that seems to be in interesting choice. What do you think of the girl?"

"I think she's a very interesting girl and I have a lot of respect for her and her choice of a career. Especially since she's partially doing this to honor her mother," said Mr. Morinozuka, "what do you think of her?"

"I agree with everything you said," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "She and Takashi would be a good match for each other. Do you think we should do about it?"

"I think I should try arranging for a meeting with the girl's father to see if there's anyone we can possibly set up his daughter with our son," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Good idea dear," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

* * *

_**HITACHIIN MANSION**_

"Hey Hikaru check this out," said Kaoru showing his brother a drawing of Haruhi in a big green ball gown.

"Why is the dress green?" asked Hikaru with a bit of a sneer.

"What's wrong with green?" asked Kaoru, "This kind of green will look good on Haruhi, just trust me."

"No, no Haruhi looks better in blue," said Hikaru holding up a picture of Haruhi in a big blue ball gown.

"But we always see her in blue with the school uniform," said Kaoru, "It's nice to see her in something different for a change."

"But this is a much darker blue," Hikaru pointed out.

"Still," said Kaoru.

"Well I guess there's only one thing we can do in this situation huh?" said Hikaru.

"We're going to have to make both these dresses and have Haruhi try both on to see what one she looks best in," said both brothers together snickering at the idea. Just then both their drawings were snatched from their hands.

"Nice looking dresses boys," said the twins' mother Yuzuha Hitachiin looking over the drawings, "Who's your model though?"

"That's Haruhi Mom," said Hikaru.

"You know from school?" said Kaoru.

"Oh yes, I remember her. A nice girl all in all," said Mrs. Hitachiin. She looked down at some of her sons' other drawings. To her slight surprise most of them had Haruhi as a model. "You boys sure seem to enjoy drawing her."

"Well she's is fun to draw for," said Kaoru.

"It's mostly for jokes Mom," Hikaru insisted.

"Hmm, if you say so," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I need to go take care of some things before I leave tomorrow. You boys take care now."

"Yes Mom," said the twins returning to their drawings.

Mrs. Hitachiin stopped outside her sons' room making sure to shut the door.  
"How long have you been standing there exactly?" she asked looking towards her right where a man stood leaning up against the wall.

"Not too long," said Mr. Hitachiin, "I heard your conversation about the boys and the Fujioka girl though. You know she can tell them apart sight unseen?"

"Yes I heard that," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "It takes a remarkable girl to do such a thing. She's really captured our sons' hearts I think."

"It's just too bad there's only one of her," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"One's better then none," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Which is why we need to act now! We need to set up a time and place or one of us or both of us to have a meeting with the girl's father to see if we can arrange it so she'll be matched up with one of our sons!"

"Which one though?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we really got to focus on making sure we can secure her for the boys in general," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Once we do that I

don't know we'll have the boys fight to death over her or something." Her husband chuckled.

"Let's hope we don't have to go to that extreme," he said.

* * *

_**OHTORI MANSHINO**_  
"Here's all the information we managed to get on the girl sir," said one of Yoshio Ohtori's servants laying down a few folders on his master's desk.

"Thank you," said Mr. Ohtori as he looked over the information. Most of what the servant brought him was what he already knew based on what Kyoya had all ready told him. There was a few new things in there that he hadn't heard of before such as where the girl worked or the fact that her father was a cross dresser.  
He continued to look through all the information trying to figure out what he could use to his advantage to secure the Fujioka girl for his son Kyoya's future bride.  
The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think Haruhi was the up most perfect match for Kyoya.

"Put these different files into my secret safe where no one else can get into please," Yoshio ordered as he handed back the folders to his servant.

"Yes sir and sir do you wish for us to still investigate the young woman some more?" asked the servant.

"Yes please, we need to find out as much as we can," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes sir," said the servant as he walked out of the man's office and headed outward. He stopped when he saw Kyoya walking by.

"Good evening Master," he said bowing.

"Good evening," said Kyoya calmly walking past like it was nothing. However as he passed by the servant he accidentally bumped into the man and made him drop the folders in his arm.

"Oh excuse me Master," said the servant as he quickly picked up his things.

"It's alright, it was my fault after all," said Kyoya. However as he watched the servant pick up the folders, he noticed that there seemed be an awful lot of photos of Haruhi in them.  
"What is all this exactly?" he asked.

"A research assignment by your father," was all the servant said as he finished gathering up his things and hurrying off.

"Father?" said Kyoya walking into his father office, "Father why are you researching Haruhi Fujioka?"

"You found out about that hmm?" said his father like it was nothing, "I'm doing it for you Kyoya; You and the future of the Ohtori Family. This girl is going to be a good asset to our family. I'm already working on how I'm going to set up a meeting with the girl's father about you and her. I need to know everything I can about them so I know what to use to my advantage and what sort of cards to play. Just leave this to me please. Now don't you have school work?"

"Father, please don't do treat Haruhi like she's some sort of company you want to take over. She's a very smart and sensitive girl who can stand up for herself," Kyoya pleaded.

"Yes I know, and that's one of the things I admire about her," said his father, "Just trust me on this Kyoya. I still have some research to do in order to know exactly what to do."

* * *

_**SUOH MANSION NUMBER ONE**_  
"Have you spoken to the boy since he's stupid actions at the fair?" Shizue Suoh asked her son sitting in his office.

"A little," said her son.

"What was he thinking?" asked Shizue.

"That he knew going with Miss Éclair was wrong and it would have made things worse in the long run for everyone."

"That girl was a good match for him and it would have brought back honor to our family name!" insisted Shizue.

"No it would have lead to a similar situation from before with me and Tamaki's mother. Trust me on that," said Yuzuru, "But in the meantime, we have silver lining." He held up a picture of Haruhi.

"Who's that?" asked Shizue.

"The silver lining," said her son, "This girl may be a commoner…,"

"A commoner?" said Shizue.

"Mother let me finish," insisted her son, "yes she maybe a commoner, but I guarantee, her paired up with my son will be the best thing for the Suohs ever. With her by Tamaki's side guiding him and whatever child they may have in the future, the Suoh line will be one even greater then it ever was before. Trust me on this."  
The old woman thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," she agreed, "But you better prove to me she's as great as you claim."

"Not a problem mother," said her son, "And in the meantime I need to set up a meeting with the girl's father to see if he'd be up to matching up his daughter with my son."

"You mean you haven't done that yet?" asked Shizue, "Well get going boy! Don't fail on this, especially before you've had a chance to prove to me what's so special about this girl!"

"Of course Mother," said Yuzuru, "I promise you I will not fail you!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

_**HARUHI'S APARTMENT **_

"Haruhi dear will you get that please, Daddy is still putting his makeup on."

"Sure thing dad," Haruhi went to go pick up the phone. "Hello this is Haruhi Fujioka may I ask who is calling?"

"Yes of course. This is Mrs. Haninozuka; I'm Mitsukuni's mother I would like to talk to your father if that's possible. Is he home?"

"Y-Yeah, Dad it's for you."

"REALLY!? OH GOODY, GIVE IT HERE. Hello?"

"Hello. I'm the mother of one of your daughter's club mates. She calls him Hunny-Sempai I believe. I would like to talk to you about the both of them if that is alright with you."

"Sure I don't mind but, did my daughter do something wrong? Has she bothered you at all?"

"Goodness no, Quite the opposite, you will figure everything out when we meet up. When would it be convenient for you?"

"Well today was technically going to be my off day anyway. I was just going to go to work for fun. So how about around 4:00PM? Where would you like to go?"

"I'll have a car bring you around don't worry."

"Oh okay then, well see you then."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

_***Click***_

"What was that about dad?"

"Oh nothing Haruhi but Daddy has to find his best suit and no make up today so I also have to take all this off."

"But I thought you had to work..."

"Oh that? I was just going in for fun today is really my day off."

"Oh, well what's at 4:00 PM?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm meeting up with someone to talk to them about something."

While Ranka was getting ready the phone rang again.

"Haruhi please get the phone would you? I haven't found a suitable shirt yet."

"Got it, Hello this is Haruhi Fujioka may I ask who is calling?"

"Well hello there dear, is your father home I need to speak with him."

"Mrs. Hitachiin? Uh, yeah, Dad, It's for you again."

"Really, hmm how strange," Ranka came to get the phone wearing black pants and slippers because of not finding a decent shirt yet, "Hello?"

"Yes I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's mother; they are in the same classes and in the same club as your daughter."

"Yes I know they are very fond of my daughter. Did she do something wrong?"

"No, no, no of course not, I would like to talk to you about the three of them."

"Hmm..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's nothing. I'll be home around 5:30PM is that okay?"

"Yes that is perfectly fine; I'll have a car bring you to where we will be at."

"Okay thank you."

_***Click***_

"What was that about?" asked Haruhi noticing that her father was looking a bit unsettled.

"Haruhi, the first call was your adorable little friend's mom; the second was the twins' mother, is something going on?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Are you being oblivious to something again?"

"Oblivious!? How should I know…?"

"Hmm okay..." Ranka didn't get to move 2 feet and the phone rang again. He looked at his daughter with a questionable look but picked up the phone.

"Hello is this Mr. Fujioka?"

"Yes it is may I ask who is calling?"

"I'm the father of one of your daughter's friends."

"Hmm are you Mori's father?"

"Yes I am you're very intuitive. I want to talk to you about the two of them."

"Hmm okay, how about around 7, sound good?"

"Well, actually yeah that's perfect timing, thank you very much Mr. Fujioka, see you then."

"Thank you for calling."

_***Click***_

"Haruhi, that was Mori's father, if the next two calls are from Tamaki's father and Kyoya's father I'm definitely going to be asking some questions."  
Haruhi heard the phone ring again. She answered it herself with her father still standing there without a shirt crossing his arms and tapping a foot on the floor.

"Hello?"

"HARUHI! Is your father home?"

"Uh No sorry Mr. Suoh, Can I leave a message for him?"

"Yes please tell him to meet me tomorrow around 5:30PM please? I would like to talk to him."

"Okay thanks for calling."

"No problem and remember if you need anything..."

_***Click***_

Haruhi noticed her father's look and then he took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. "Dad, why are you staring at your phone?"

"Because Kyoya never calls the house phone, he calls me personally."

"But all the other calls were their parents what makes you think that..." She was distracted by the sound of his father's phone ringing.

"Hello Kyoya is there something you need?"

Haruhi's face dropped. Kyoya really called him? There was definitely something going on here.

"Actually my father would like to talk to you tomorrow at 7:00PM if that is alright with you. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"No I will thank you for calling."

Kyoya said thank you and hung up.

"Haruhi, what is going on here?"

"I swear I don't know anything."

"Really, every one of your club friends' parents and Kyoya called me saying their parents want to talk to me about you and their kids. What did you do?"

"Nothing I promise!"

"We'll see about that but right now I need to get the rest of the way dressed so I can meet up with Hunny's parents. After I talk to all of them, I have a funny feeling

I'm going to have to talk to you too."

"I understand dad."

"Now can you do me a small favor while I'm gone?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you go pick up some groceries? You have the key to the apartment so you should be fine and you are stronger than you look."

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Miso soup would be nice."

"Alright,"

Ranka walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Thank you and if you say you don't know anything about this than I believe you."

The only thought in Haruhi's head was. 'What are they planning to do now and why me?'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

Haruhi studied her father as he ran a lint roller over his suit.

"Do you think this is proper enough to wear to a place like your friends' home?" he asked. He sounded a little bit nervous.

"It looks fine to me Dad," said Haruhi.

"I hope so, I don't want to make the wrong kind of impression while I'm visiting," said Ranka.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Dad," Haruhi assured her nervous father, "I'm heading out to the store now."

She opened the door and looked to see a huge black limo was already there waiting.

"Uh Dad, I think your ride is here," she called out.

"It is?" said Ranka running out with his daughter to see the limo waiting for him. The driver headed up towards the stairs. As he came to the top he stopped when he noticed Haruhi and Ranka already standing there.

"Mr. Fujioka?" he asked.

"Uh yes that's me," said Ranka shaking as he raised his hand.

"I've been sent by my masters, the Haninozukas to come and fetch you. Would you please fallow me?" asked the driver bowing in respect.

"Oh yes of course," said Ranka fallowing after the man. He turned to look at his daughter one more time.

"Take care and be careful now dear," he advised before disappearing down the stairs.

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi.

* * *

Ranka sat as still and politely looking as possible as he drove in the car towards some place he had no idea where it was.

He looked out the window and could see the area and the building surrounding were getting more and more fancy as they drove. Soon the arrived at one of the biggest homes Ranka had ever seen. It reminded him of a palace from a book.

"Here we are sir," said the driver opening the door for the man.

"Thank you," said Ranka climbing out.

He walked to the front door and was about to knock when the doors were open by themselves by a tall man with glasses in a butler suit.

"Welcome Master Fujioka," he said bowing, "Welcome to Hitachiin Mansion. You honor us with your visit."

"Oh well thank you," said Ranka.

"Please fallow me. My Masters are waiting for you," said the butler leading Ranka into the house. As the two made their way down the long hallway Ranka could see most of the staff standing on either side and each made sure to bow as Ranka passed them. Ranka wasn't sure if he should feel honored or scared over the whole idea that all these people were treating him like he was somebody important.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Hunny hummed to himself as he skipped down the hallway holding Usa-Chan.

"Let's go have some cake Usa-Chan? We can't have dinner without our pre-meal snack huh?" he said to his bunny. He stopped however when he saw one of his butlers walking past with Ranka right behind him.

"Ranka-Chan?" he said in surprise.

"Oh hello Mitsukuni," said Ranka politely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hunny.

"Oh uh," Ranka stammered.

"Your mother and father asked to see him Master Mitsukuni, that is all," the butler spoke up, "And they are still waiting for you. So if you please?"

"Oh yes of course," said Ranka about to fallow after him.

"Is Haru-Chan here too?" Hunny asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, it's just me," said Ranka.

"Oh," said Hunny disappointed.

"Master, I believe your pre-dinner cake has been prepared. You should go enjoy it before dinner," the butler advised.

"Oh yes of course," said Hunny hurrying off.

"This way Mr. Fujioka," said the butler leading Ranks further down the hallway. Hunny stopped and watched Ranka walk off. He was very curious as to why it was his parents asked Ranka to come over on his own.

* * *

The butler slid open a door and cleared his throat.

"May I please present Ryoji Fujioka," he announced in a bold tone.

"Uh hello?" said Ranka walking into the room. It was a lovely looking room with green mats on the floor and all sorts of equisetic looking paintings all around the walls. In the center was a big wooden table where Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka sat with their hands in their laps.

"Welcome Mr. Fujiko," Mr. Haninozuka greeted him, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," said Ranka as he came over and took a seat across from the couple.

"I thought Mitsukuni mentioned he was a cross-dresser," Mrs. Haninozuka whispered.

"Well I'm not sure," said Mr. Haninozuka before looking at the man seriously, "Thank you for coming Mr. Fujioka. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. Would you like something, some tea or cake?"

"Uh tea, tea sounds good!" said Ranka hastily. In an instant the butler was placing tea cups on the table in front of the three parents.

"Thank you," said Ranka. He did his best to steady his hand as he reached for the cup and managed to take a sip, "Mm this is really good."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "I can see to it that you can bring some home with you for you to enjoy along with your daughter."

"Oh thank you," said Ranka.

"Speaking of your daughter," said Mr. Haninozuka putting his cup down, "I think it's time we discuss why it was we asked you here."

"Oh yes, I am very curious as to what you wanted to see me about my daughter," said Ranka, "I hope she hasn't done anything bad to your son or to offended your family."

"Oh no, quite the opposite in fact!" Mrs. Haninozuka insisted. "Your daughter is seems has managed to catch our son's attention and affection." Ranka nearly spit out his tea at that comment.

"Oh," he said taking a deep breath, "really?"

"Yes, I hope that is alright," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Well it's only natural boys find her attractive. She does look so much like her mother after all who herself was probably one of the loveliest, rarest flowers in the world," said Ranka.

"You must have loved your wife very much Mr. Fujioka," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"And I still do," said Ranka, "I was such a lucky man to have had her in my life while I did."

"As I'm sure any man who is lucky to have your daughter in his life," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I suppose," said Ranka. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"So I think it's time we really discuss what it was we asked you here," said Mr. Haninozuka, "As mentioned from before, our son has developed feeling towards your daughter. And as such we want to see our son be happy. So with your permission, we'd like to it you would agree to arrange that someday your daughter will become our son's bride."

At that Ranka really did spit out his tea and dropped his tea cup, smashing it against the floor.

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he apologized looking at his mess.

"No please it's fine!" Mrs. Haninozuka insisted. Her husband snapped his fingers and immediately a maid cam dashing in and started cleaning up the mess and sweeping up the mess.

"I'm so sorry!" Ranka apologized again once the mess was all cleaned up.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"No it's fine, it's just I wasn't expecting something like that," said Ranka.

"So then, what would it take to make something like this happen?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"We're willing to do anything to ensure our son's happiness and we'll do that same for you and your daughter if you agree to the match."

Ranka took a deep breath.

"I, am very flattered by your generous offer. Believe it's almost out of a fairy tale," he started say, "however I can't in good conscious agree to such a thing."

"You can't?" said both parents.

"No I'm sorry, I can't," said Ranka, "I can't make such an arrangement for my daughter like that, no matter who fancy and well off the potential husband is. My only concern is that Haruhi actually loves the man and he loves her back. I've always promised myself I would only allow my daughter to marry someone she loves. So I'm sorry but unless my daughter actually wants to marry you son because she loves him, I can't force her or arrange her to marry him. I hope you're not offended by that."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka looked at each other.

"No," said Mrs. Haninozuka after a while, "That is something we can definitely respect."

"We're sorry to have waisted your time," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"No, not at all," said Ranka, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you were hoping for. I should get going. I do have another meeting I need to get to."

"Of course," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "thank you for your time." She and her husband watched Ranka walk out and shut the door behind him before Mrs. Haninozuka spoke up again.

"Now what do we do?"

"He said he would only agree to his daughter marrying our son is if she actually loves him. So the only really course of action is to try and set up situation where the girl gets to be around Mitsukuni to the point she really does start to fall for him," he husband stared to say, sounding like he was seriously planning something.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked his wife.

"We need to create situations where the girl and her father get to be around our family including Mitsukuni. The more time they spend with us and more specifically the girl spends with Mitsukuni, the more likely we'll be able to get her to fall for the boy," her husband explained.

"That's brilliant!" praised his wife, "What should we try first?" Her husband tapped his chin.

"It may not involve Mitsukuni directly but it would bring her here where they can run into each other. What do you think of hosting a tea ceremony this weekend for some of your friends?"

"A tea ceremony, that's genius my dear!" Mrs. Haninozuka commended, "that will give me a chance to get to know the girl one on one and see what else we can use to our advantage in trying to get her and Mitsukuni together! We may just be able to pull this off after all!"

Just then their butler walked in and whispered something in his master's ear.

"A Hitachiin limo, here?" said Mr. Haninozuka out loud.

"What's a limo from the Hitachiins doing here?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"They say they're here for Mr. Fujioka," said the butler.

"Why would the Hitachiins want to come all the way here to pick up Mr. Fujioka?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka starting to get nervous.

"I don't know, but it looks like we have some competition in regards to securing Miss Fujioka for Mitsukuni," said Mr. Haninozuka.

* * *

As Ranka came out of huge mansion he saw two limos outside waiting for him. One was the same limo that brought him to the mansion but the other he didn't recognize. The driver of the new limo got out and walked over to him.

"Mr. Fujioka, I am from the Hitachiin household and I have been given instructions to escort you to the Hitachiin Mansion," he explained with a bow.

"How did you find out I was here?" asked Ranka.

"Both my Master and Mistress have their sources," explained the driver, "Now then shall we be off?"

"Oh of course," said Ranka fallowing the new driver to the new limo and getting in.

'I hope I'm not about to have a repeat of what it was I just experienced,' Ranka thought as he allowed himself to be driven off.

* * *

Hunny watched the whole scene from a window in his home. He held his bunny close.

"Usa-Chan, I don't know if I like what going on. I don't want to see Haru-Chan get hurt in any of this," he told his stuff animal.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

Ranka was still trying to take in what had just happened when suddenly he realized he was standing in a long driveway.

"So this is the Twin's house?" he asked out loud looking up at the huge house that also looked like a palace out of a fairy tale. In the driveway standing before him, stood two identical maids who bowed to him.

"Yes this is our master's home they have been told to stay in their room until your discussion with their mother and father, they have no idea what's going on." The first maid who spoke felt a hard hit on the back of her head.

"Sister dear...YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT PART!" The maid who got hit turned to the other identical one.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry."  
"Hmm," muttered Ranka, "I don't much like the idea of them not being included in the discussion, like they don't have an opinion of it. It is about my daughter AND them as well."  
They walked inside and Ranka was welcomed by twin butlers.

'How many twins are in this place?' Ranka thought.

"Welcome sir, we have awaited your arrival. Our masters are waiting for you in the living room, please let me escort you," said the two butlers.  
Ranka was then escorted into the living room, and he saw a woman that looked like the twins and a man who didn't look like them at all together. Ranka made a point to bow to both of them just the same.

"Hello, thank you for inviting me to your home though the reason why is still troubling to me," he said.  
The woman spoke first. "I understand it's troubling to you, but it seems as though your daughter is someone very special to our young teenage boys who are naturally starting to find girls interesting."

Ranka did not like where this was going at all. This conversation seemed very familiar, like just 35 minutes ago familiar, "Go on?"

"Well Mr. Fujioka, Did you do know that your daughter can tell the two of them apart? As their own mother I can't even do that sometimes mostly because I'm away doing fashion shoots and designing new clothes that I have to fly over seas and introduce. So I never really got the time to know my own sons that well but your daughter is very special to them," Yuzuha stared going off/

"Can you please explain how my daughter is special to them other than the fact that she can tell them apart?" asked Ranka.

"Well you see that IS the reason. Throughout their entire life they have played a game called 'the which one is Hikaru Game.' They have tried to find one person who could figure it out and no one could. They would get extremely sad. However when they came home laughing and talking about the best day they have ever had...I was curious to know so I asked them what had happened. That's when they told me that they finally found someone who can tell them apart and it's a commoner no less! Oh, sorry, no offense or anything good sir," Yuzuha quickly said.

"None taken, I hear it quite a lot from Tamaki, and I understand that Haruhi is very important to the twins they even play with her like they are 5 years old and she is a cute little toy. I don't mind that too terribly; as long as they don't take it too far with her. So, after all that, what are you trying to ask me?" Ranka kept wanting to know.

"You are very observant," said Yuzuha, "We wanted to ask you if you would be okay with Haruhi marrying one of our handsome young boys. They are about her age too and..."

Ranka cut her off leaving a surprised expression on her, "I'm sorry I can't let that happen."

"W, Why not?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin. Her husband also looked confused.

"There are two very important reasons and as a parent I think even you would understand those reasons. Reason one; I will only let it happen if Haruhi sincerely loves them. I don't mean that she simply loves them like they are her best friends because I already know she loves them that much. I mean that she has to want to be in a relationship with them, and even if that were to happen she would have to be in a relationship with one of them first before I say yes to any kind of marriage."

"Right, Of Course, and the second reason?" asked lady of the house.

"Yes that. Let me start off by asking you this. I understand in your world it is accepted that you arrange marriages but what I find disturbing is that even though the twins are home you didn't include them in a conversation that was completely about their future."

"H...How did you know they were here?"

"Well it doesn't help that they have been watching this conversation since I walked in and have been hiding on the stairs listening."

"What!?" shouted Yuzuha. As if on cue her two sons came into view behind Ranka.

"Mother..."

"...Why didn't you..."

"...Want us to listen to that?"

"Well I, look please don't be angry with me. I was just thinking about your futures. I don't want you to feel pressured about anything until we knew where we stood in regards to securing one of your future potential brides," Yuzuha tried to explain.

"We understand and we are not mad," both twins tried to assure their mother, "but what we don't understand is the look in your eyes right now. You aren't afraid of how Ranka is acting and it is clear that you sort of irritated him. You aren't showing remorse when you asked us to not be mad at you, and finally it looks like you are going to try and get Haruhi into a relationship with us no matter what Ranka says, and you are going to try and play it off as a relationship that happened naturally. Ranka isn't stupid; he will put two and two together, just like us. He can tell us apart now too. At first he couldn't but now he can."

"Ranka I am sorry if we have angered you," said the twins' father.

"No, you didn't anger me but remember Haruhi herself has to fall in love with the man she wants to and have a relationship first. Now, I have some other business to attend to but first I would like to talk to YOU Hikaru and Kaoru," He said pointing to which one was which and the look on their mother's face brought a mischievous smirk to Ranka's lips.

"Hmm...

"...Okay."

Ranka strolled back to the stair case with the twins, knelt down beside them and whispered something in their ears which brought surprised looks with smiles and they nodded their heads. Ranka smiled and went to the door and bowed to their parents and said, "Thank you again for inviting me, and don't worry I am not mad. Please just listen to what I had said." They nodded their heads and then Ranka looked at Hikaru and Kaoru with a mischievous glance, "And you two, don't forget what I talked to you about, it's a promise right?"

"No problem Ranka, we promise," both twins smirked.  
Their mother was surprised after Ranka had left they had genuine smiles on their faces not mischievous smirks. What had Ranka said? Even if she had asked they wouldn't tell her. Either way she was going to get Haruhi to spend more time with the twins hopefully then she will fall for one of them.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru went to their room and looked at each other and busted out laughing and falling on to their bed.

"Kaoru, are you still surprised by what Ranka told us?"

"Yea I never thought that He would tell us THAT."

* * *

_***Flash Back to what Ranka told them***_  
"_Hikaru Kaoru I know how much you love to play games well here is mine, All the host club parents have called me and my guess is for the same exact reason your mother and father called me. So we are going to play a game called 'Keep Haruhi away from the parents' game." I think you both know who she really likes so make me a promise. A promise that we will play this fun little game of mine to the end until she stops being oblivious and figures out that she really likes HIM. Okay?"  
"Yea Ranka we know and even though it hurts me more than Kaoru..."  
"...We still love Haruhi a lot so..."  
"...We Promise to play your game..."  
_

* * *

"...This should be fun and interesting eh Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I never thought that Ranka was the mischievous type. He would be amazing in a host club."

"..."  
"..."

"THAT'S WHERE HARUHI GETS IT FROM!" Both started to laugh. "Either way this is going to be so much fun, keeping ALL of the parents away from her...I wonder what will happen next,"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

Ranka strutted out of the Hitachiin Mansion in confidence when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the twin butlers were standing next to him.

"It's good we found you sir," said one.

"Another limo has just arrived requesting you," said the second.

"Another limo?" said Ranka.

"Yes, from the Morinozuka Mansion," said the two butlers.

"Oh they found out where I was did they/" asked Ranka, "You upper class types sure like to socialize don't you?" He kept walking out where he found the new limo waiting for him. The driver was already standing next to the door waiting for him.

"Mr. Fujioka?" he asked.

"Yes that's me, I'm here and ready to go," said Ranka as he climbed into the car and let it drive him off to his new destination.

'Why me?' he thought, 'Why was I cursed with having the most beautiful and adorable daughter in the world?'

* * *

Soon the limo came to a stop and the driver let Ranka out to revile a new mansion. This one reminded Ranka of ancient Japan, like he was about to set foot into a historic reenactment or something.

'Don't these people ever want to keep things simple?' he thought as he was led to the front door. A butler dressed in a kimono opened the door and bowed to him before letting him in.

"Welcome Master Fujioka," he said, "My masters are waiting for you in the dinging room."

"Thank you," said Ranka.

* * *

"Hey Taka," said Satoshi, Takashi's little brother, "Why are we having dinner on our own tonight?"

"I think Mother and Father have a meeting," said Mori.

"A meeting, with whom?" asked Satoshi. Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Taka who's that?" asked Satoshi pointing towards one of their butlers. Mori turned to fallow his brother's gaze to see who he was talking about. Much to his surprise it was Ranka. Ranka also happened to notice the two boys.

"Mori, hello," he said waving, "Or should I address you as Takashi here?"

"Its fine," said Mori.

"Is this your little brother?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hi I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, it's nice to meet you," said Satoshi shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too young man," said Ranka, "My name is Ryoji Fujioka."

"Fujioka, isn't that the last name of your friend Haruhi Taka?" Satoshi asked his brother.

"Yeah, he's her father," said Mori.

"Oh really?" said Satoshi surprised, "I thought you were a cross dresser though sir."

"Well, I thought I should look responsible while meeting with your parents," Ranka explained.

"Speaking of which, they are still waiting for you sir," said the butler.

"Right," said Ranka, "Lead on, nice meeting you Satoshi."

"Hey Taka, why are Mom and Dad wanting to meet up with your friend's father like this?" Satoshi asked once Ranka and the butler was gone and out of sight.

"I don't know," Mori admitted. He wondered if this had anything to do with what happened the other day while he and his father were training.

* * *

When the butler opened a sliding door, he revealed a fancy looking dinging room with a full feast all prepared on the table. Also seated at the table was a couple that Ranka could only assume were Mori's parents.

"Mister Ryoji Fujioka," announced the butler.

"Welcome sir," said Mr. Morinozuka as he stood up and bowed, "please come join us."

"We'd figured you'd be hungry given how late in the evening it is," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh yes but I was expecting to have dinner with my daughter," said Ranka.

"Well if you want we can make sure you can take some of the food home with you," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Please, sit, enjoy."

"Thank you," said Ranka as he sat down and stared to enjoy some of the food, "I take it Mori or his brother isn't joining us?"

"No, this is just something we wanted between the three of us," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"May I ask why?" Ranka inquired.

"Well, it mainly has to do with our oldest son. We don't want him to feel pressured of embarrassment in talking to you like this," Mrs. Morinozuka explained.

"So in other words you're trying to protect him from all of this?" asked Ranka.

"That's one way of looking at it," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What are we talking about exactly?" Ranka asked. He already had a good idea but figured he should at least try to act like a kind gust as he enjoyed his meal.

"Well I hope this doesn't sound awkward or anything but want to talk about your daughter," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"What about my daughter?" asked Ranka still trying to act like the innocent bystander, "Has she done something wrong to your son?"

"Well it depends on what you consider bad," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"We think our son has developed feeling for your daughter," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Has he?" said Ranka. The shock of the idea that those boys his daughter was all hanging around were starting to fall for her was starting to seriously wear off at this point.

"It is said that it takes a very special woman to win over the heart of a Morinozuka man," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I know that's true," said her husband reaching over and putting his hand on top of hers in a loving manner. Ranka actually felt touched about the little scene of love in front of him, but he knew he should just go ahead and get done what he could only assume was the reason he came here.

"So what does have to do with my daughter exactly?" he asked.

"We want to know if there's anyway we can arrange to it that someday your daughter will become our son's wife," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Mmmhmm," said Ranka calmly patting his mouth with his napkin, "I thought as much."

"Really?" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "You seem to be very keen of what is going around you Mr. Fujioka."

"Any good father would be," said Ranka, "And with that said, I must apologize. I can not in good conscious agree to any kind of matchmaking."

"I see," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Any particular reason why?"

"Well like you wanting what's best for your son, I too want what's best for my daughter and I don't think my daughter being arrange to someone I don't know for sure she loves is what's best for her. The only man I want to see my daughter married to is one she loves for himself, not his wealth, not his status, not anything else other then love," Ranka explained boldly.

"Oh my," said Mrs. Morinozuka sounding like she was very impressed with what it was Ranka had just said.

"That's very noble of you sir," said Mr. Morinozuka also sounding impressed with what it was the man just said. It was hard to say if it was from what he said or the way he said it.

"Thank you," said Ranka happily.

"Now I'm really glad Takashi wasn't here with this," he heard Mrs. Morinozuka whispered.

"Were you worried I was going to reject your offer?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest we've never dealt with commoners before in manners such as this. We understand they have different points of view on things such as this, so we didn't really know what to expect with all of this," Mr. Morinozuka explained, "We just didn't want to see Takashi get embarrassed in all of this and have things turned uncomfortable between him and your daughter. A least no more then it's going to get already. I would only assume you'll be sharing all of this with your daughter."

"Well I won't want to keep her in the dark fully," said Ranka, "However I may find myself passing over some details here and there to, like you said, keep things from getting odd between Mori and her."

"Hmm fair enough," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Please feel free to fill up some more."

"Thank you," said Ranka as he finished his meal.

"And you we can still make sure you can take some home to your daughter," Mrs. Morinozuka offered.

"Oh yes I would like that. Haruhi loves a good meal. She's such an amazing cook!" said Ranka.

"I too know a good amount of culinary skills," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yes, she insisted of making most of the food for this meal," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"I thought it was important to have a personal touch to such an important and most likely unnerving meeting," his wife explained, "But you know, if your daughter likes cooking and eating maybe the two of us should try cooking together. I often wished I had a daughter to cook with."

"Hmm," said Ranka, "Well I suppose if Haruhi's up to it she can. But only if she'd want to, nothing else."

"Of course," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

* * *

After Ranka finished his meal he was given a bunch of fancy containers to take home.

"I don't know if Haruhi can eat all of this," he said.

"Well you can save it for later," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she and her husband led him to the door.

"I hope the next time we meet, it's not so awkward," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Me too," said Ranka.

"Well, I don't know if we should call what just happen a good thing or a bad thing," said Mr. Morinozuka once Ranka was gone.

"I say a good thing," said his wife, "We know where the man stands when it comes to his daughter and know what we need to do in order to ensure our son's happiness. We need to make sure he has time to spend with her so that way she does fall in love with him to the point she'd want to marry him someday."

"Mmm, yes good point, that is well put my dear," said Mr. Morinozuka, "I just hope all of this doesn't backfire on either us or the Fujioka Family in the process."

* * *

"Hmm this taste like Mother had cooked this," said Satoshi as he and his brother ate.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"It must be a special occasion if she's cooking," said Satoshi, "I guess she wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Fujioka huh?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"You don't like her or anything, do you?" asked Satoshi.

"Uh," said Mori caught off guard, not sure if how he should answer that.

"It's just that well I heard from Yasuchika that it's possible that Mitsukuni is also starting to fall for her," Satoshi explained.

"Hmm?" said Mori in shock. He had no idea about such a thing. If Hunny was starting to fall for Haruhi and his parents were trying to make it so he might someday marry her, was that going to make things bad between their families?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

Ranka gave a sigh of both tiresome and relief when he finally arrived home at his simple apartment. He never realized how much he like small places after being forced to go to all those big houses.

"Haruhi, I'm home," he said walking into the apartment. Haruhi stood at the stove cooking normally like it was nothing.

"Oh, Hey dad you're home dinner is almost ready...What is that in your hand?"  
Ranka looked in his hand and then he looked at his darling daughter that he could never lie to...except this once.

"After I met with the people I was supposed to meet today a few of my work friends called me and we had some lunch! But Gosh I got so full at lunch I couldn't eat another bite! The food you made however smells amazing I can't wait to eat!"

Oblivious to his lie she just smiled and nodded. "Oh dad you might want to go change you don't want to get your suit dirty."  
Confused he looked at himself and remembered that he was still in his suit and at the moment he looked more like someone who got done with hours of work in a suit rather than a father meeting parents who wanted to play match maker. In his mind he couldn't believe how they could ever ask such a thing and he knew that no matter what he says they will try anyways...rich bastards!

"You are completely right dear, how does me wearing a pair of jeans and my dad shirt sound?"

"That sounds fine, but didn't you wear that to bed last night?" asked Haruhi.

'Damn' He thought, 'Where am I today!?'

"Hmm, than maybe just a long white T-shirt and my Red pajama pants?" suggested Ranka.

"Yea that sounds good," said Haruhi casually, like it was nothing.  
"Great I will go get undressed and then dressed again," Ranka said cheerfully as he always did.

"Alright but hurry I'm about to turn the stove off," Haruhi told him.

"You got it!" Ranka promised his daughter.

Rushing to his room taking off his jacket and shirt he suddenly heard his phone rang. It was Kyoya. "Hello?"  
"Hello Ranka, how are you?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine," said Ranka, "Do what I do I owe this phone call though? I thought I was meeting with your father tomorrow after all."

"You know what my father wants to talk to you about right?" asked Kyoya.  
"About marrying Haruhi?" Ranka had to keep himself from snarling out the question.  
"Yes,"

"Hmm," muttered Ranka, "You know I'm curious Kyoya. I didn't get to hear it from the other hosts yet so I will ask you first. What are your true feelings for my daughter?"

"Kyoya you WILL answer me!" Ranka shouted into the phone.  
Understanding that this was Haruhi's father Kyoya answered. "You're lucky to live in your world Ranka."

"Are you answering my question? And how am I lucky to live in my world?"

"People in your world have the choice to fall in love. In our world it is thought of as disobedience," Kyoya explained softly.

"That isn't answering me Kyoya. Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I am avoiding the question because the question is pointless as well as the answer."

"Well I would still like one regardless."  
Kyoya sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of this as easily as he had hoped.

"Honestly?" he finally said, "I think of her as a good friend that owes a debt to the club and someone who saw through my Facade when I got dragged on some commoner mall trip with Tamaki and the others because they wanted to go to the expo."

"Hmm, so you don't know?" asked Ranka

"Know what?" Kyoya inquired.  
Ranka had to think of how to tell him what had happened today.

"Well, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru's parents have called me and they are also trying to get Haruhi to marry their sons. However the others don't seem to know about it, and we both know that this won't end well if Haruhi finds out."

"Yes I suppose that it true," Kyoya agreed, "So would you like it if I did my best to avoid the whole thing?"

"For now yes please," said Kyoya.

"I would really appreciate that Haruhi be spared in all of this. It's like you said, she's from my world and has a few extra luxuries you apparently don't have. Don't take that away from her too," said Ranka. He sounded like a real sincere as he said. As father truly doing what he could for his precious daughter.

"I will do my best," Kyoya promised.

"Thank you," said Ranka.

* * *

Haruhi opened some of the containers her dad had brought home to see what was in them. To her surprise they were filled with all sorts of fancy rich looking food.

"Where did Dad's friends try to take him for lunch?" she said out loud. She almost wondered if it would be too much to try and take some of this to school tomorrow for her lunch. She started carefully putting the different foods into their refrigerator when she finally heard her father walking out of his room.

"Dad, what took you so long?" she asked.

"Uh well you know Daddy had such a long day he was tired," said Ranka, "Um Haruhi can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dad what's up?" asked Haruhi as she started serving up her simple meal.

"How happy are you going to Ouran? You know there are a lot more schools out there that can offer you the same kind of school you need to become a lawyer," said Ranka.

"Dad, where did this come from?" asked Haruhi.

"Just wishful thinking is all. I always thought you'd do well at an all girls' school like Lobelia with their cute little uniforms," said Ranka.

"Dad you do remember they tried to kidnap me and force a kiss on me that one time right?" asked Haruhi.

"Well yes," Ranka admitted, "Well if not Lobelia, I'm sure you can find yourself another really nice school. You can get into almost any school you want, you're so smart."

"But Dad I picked Ouran for a reason. It really did look like the best choice to purse my career later in college to become a lawyer," Haruhi insisted.

"Well yes alright fair is fair, you win," said Ranka, "Now let's eat!" He grabbed some of the food and started shoving them into his mouth. However he had to stop when he started feeling his stomach hurt.

"Oh," he moaned.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm, I'm fine for the most part dear," Ranka tried to assure her, "Just enjoying your good food is all!"

"Dad if you're not hungry you don't have to eat. We can save it for later," Haruhi said.

"No, we don't have to do that!" Ranka insisted.

"Dad I really think it's for the best that I do," said Haruhi. She took her dad's food without further argument and put them all away in containers, "Next time try to call me ahead of time when your friends want to take you out okay and spare me the trouble of making so much."

"Oh Haruhi, Daddy's so sorry!" Ranka said sadly as he got up and hugged her tight.

"Hmm," Haruhi groaned.

Just than the phone range. Both father looked towards it. Haruhi could feel her father's grip on her tighten just a bit as if he was trying to protect her from something. The two just stood there for a moment letting the phone ring and ring.

"Uh Dad aren't we going to get that?" Haruhi asked finally.

"Well I suppose we should," Ranka finally allowed letting go of his daughter and walking over to the phone.

"Hello, this is Ranka, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Ah-ha, at long last I got in contact with you!" cheered Yuzuru Suoh.

"Uh who is this?" asked Ranka.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Yuzuru, "I happen to be none other then Yuzuru Suoh, head of the Suoh Group and the chairman to the school your daughter is a student at."

"You mean you're the father of the big pervert president of the host club?" asked Ranka snidely. Haruhi started taking interest in what it was her father just said as he asked that.

'Oh Dad, don't insult Tamaki to his own father please!' she thought. However she could hear laughing coming from the phone.

"Yes you would be right. Forgive me; I should have called sooner to apologize to you about what he did to her daughter. Oh the nerve of that boy pinning her to ground in her own home about to do who knows what to her! It's a good thing you showed up when you did to help protect her! You must be one of the best fathers in the world!" said Yuzuru.

"Well I don't mean to brag," said Ranka proudly.

"I do hope you taught me son a lesson he could never forget!" said Yuzuru.

"Oh I made sure he won't forget where it is the two of us stand when it comes to my daughter!" Ranka assured him, "Anyway I hope you didn't call merely to talk about such an unpleasant topic."

"No not at all," Yuzuru assured him, "I was hoping you and I could have a chat, get to know each other face to face. I know nearly all the other parents of my son's club mates due to us all running in the same social circle after all. However I haven't had the chance to meet with you face to face and I think it about time don't you?"

"Well I suppose," said Ranka.

"Excellent!" said Yuzuru, "Tell me have you ever tried Oshare Brandy?"

"Oshare?" said Ranka, "Yes I think I've heard of that. I heard it very rare."

"Oh it is, believe me. It took me forever to find a bottle," said Yuzuru, "I've been looking for just the right occasion to open it and try it. Would you like to join me for a glass?"

"You want me to join you enjoying one of the fanciest and rarest brandies there is?" asked Ranka cautiously, "Me a lonely commoner cross-dresser?"

"Don't sell yourself short my good sir. You are the father of a prodigy! I would feel honored to toast her with you," said Yuzuru.

"Well," Ranka had to seriously think about this. He had a small hunch this all had to do with this man too wanting to snag his daughter for his son. However the temptation to try one of the rarest drinks the world seemed like too good of an offer to pass up. Then he got an idea, an idea that brought a huge smile to his face.

"Alright Suoh I'll join you for a dink. When and where would you like to me to come over?" he asked.

"Anytime tomorrow would be nice I think," said Yuzuru.

"Well I have a meeting tomorrow, so I think having a good stiff drink afterwards might just be what I'll need," said Ranka.

"Glad to know I can offer you up way to relax and unwind," said Yuzuru, "I'll just leave you my number and when you're done with your meeting you just give me a call and I'll send my driver to come get you."

"Sounds good to me!" said Ranka, "I'll see you then."

"Dad, what was that all about?" asked Haruhi after her father hung up the phone.

"Oh nothing you need not worry about Haruhi. Daddy was just making plans with some of his friends for tomorrow is all," said Ranka patting her head.

* * *

Yuzuru looked at the bottle of Oshare.

"It looks like you more useful then simply allowing people to feel rich while getting wasted," he said calmly. Just then his phone went off again, "Hello?"

"Suoh," said the voice on the other end.

"Hello Ohtori, to what do I owe this call for?" asked Suoh calmly.

"I was calling to inform you that we'll have to keep our meeting short tomorrow as I have more important meeting I must see to," said Yoshio.

"A more important meeting you say?" said Yuzuru, "What kind of meeting?"

"A meeting that is very vital to me and has nothing to do with you; I hope we can simply leave it at that," said Yoshio.

"Of course, I'm not one to pry into people's personal affairs," said Yuzuru, "Although I am curious about something. This meeting wouldn't happen to be with say a cross-dresser would it by chance?" There was a small pause on the other line.

"I don't know what you're implying Suoh but like I said please do not pester me about my meeting," Yoshio said at last.

"Very well," said Yuzuru, "Do as you see fit my good man." Both men hung up on each other.

"Who was that on the phone just now?" he heard his mother ask walking into the room.

"Yoshio Ohtori Mother," said Yuzuru, "He was calling to say our meeting is going to have to be kept short due to him having a more urgent meeting he must attend."

"He's not going to interfere with any of our plans in getting the Fujioka girl for the boy's bride is he?" asked Shizue, "As I recall you once told me he's mentioned he too would like to see the girl married to his son."

"You would be correct Mother," said Yuzuru, "And yes I think he's going to try and interfere with our plans, which is fine. That just means we'll have to our best to interfere with his plans as well, along with anyone else's plans in snagging the girl for their family."

"Good see that you do!" ordered his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

_**Haninozuka Mansion**_

"Pancakes-Pancakes, Pancakes are so good!" Hunny cheered as he ate his pancakes completely with strawberries and whipped cream all over them. His brother Yasuchika sat across from him eating porridge and shaking his head in annoyance.

"Have you no self respect?" he asked.

"Now no Yasuchika, be nice to your brother," said the boys' mother, "Mitsukuni, I have a small favor to ask of you in regards to your little friend Haruhi Fujioka." Hunny stopped eating at that.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing bad, I just want you to give this to her," said Mrs. Haninozuka. She handed her son a pink envelope with a gold trim, "It's an invitation to a tea ceremony I'm hosting this weekend. I would love to have her attend it as well."

"Who else would you be inviting to such a thing Momma?" asked Hunny.

"Oh just some of the usual women from our social circle which of course includes Shizue Suoh and," both Hunny and his brother notice their mother pause and get a somewhat angry look on her face, "Yuzuha Hitachiin if she's in town still at the time."

"Is something wrong between you and Mrs. Hitachiin Mother?" asked Yasuchika.

"That remains to be seen," replied his mother, "Now please finish your food and be on your way to school. Mitsukuni don't forget to give that invitation to Miss Fujioka now."

"Don't worry I won't," Hunny assured his mother.

"Why is Mother suddenly so obsess with that one friend of yours?" Yasuchika asked as the two brothers headed out.

"I'm not really sure but I have an idea or two," said Hunny.

* * *

_**Hitachiin Mansion **_

"Invitation for you Madam," said a maid walking up to Mrs. Hitachiin sitting at the breakfast table.

"What is it?" asked Yuzuha taking the invitation, "A tea ceremony at the Haninozuka Manor huh? Well I don't know if my schedule will allow it." Her maid lean down and whispered.

"I heard one of the delivery men that brought the invitation that Miss Fujioka is also being invited to this event."

"Haruhi may be attending huh?" said Yuzuha, "It would appear my schedule just opened for this weekend."

"But don't you have,"

"An important fashion show in Egypt?" her two sons asked.

"Oh it's not that important," said their mother. Both twins looked at each other.

"Wasn't this suppose to be the launch of your new Egypt Goddess line?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes but like I said, it's not that important," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"You've been working on those clothes or a while though, like two years right?" asked Kaoru.

"It's not important!" their mother kept insisting, "Stop trying to guilt trip your mother like this! There is nothing you boys can do that'll make me miss this tea ceremony and get a chance to talk with Haruhi hopefully one on one!" And with that she stormed out of the room. Her sons both laughed.

"You can tell she wants to go to that show!" said Hikaru.

"It's just too bad she has to give it up to try and get close to Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"And we're going to make sure she's tormented every single minute of it!" they both said together. "Who had thought that trying to keep the parents away from Haruhi would be so much fun!" Both however soon stopped with their laughing.

"Do you think it might mean we don't get a chance to get close to Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's not think like that," said Kaoru, "This game won't affect Haruhi and our relationship with her I'm sure."

* * *

_**Morinozuka Mansion **_

"I'm going to order some new containers for the food to replace the ones Mr. Fujioka took home," Mrs. Morinozuka made sure to tell her husband at the breakfast table the next morning, "I think it's only fair he be allowed to keep them."

"Of course my dear," her husband assured her.

"Takashi, if Haruhi tries giving any back to you, make sure you tell her it's not necessary alright? Tell her they are hers and her father's for the keeping," Mrs. Morinozuka made sure to tell her oldest son.

"Yes Mother," said Mori.

"Invitation for you Mother," said a butler walking into the room and handing it to her mistress.

"Oh it's to a tea ceremony from the Haninozukas for this weekend," said Mrs. Morinozuka looking it over, "I wonder what's making her want to hold one so suddenly."

"Takashi," said Mr. Morinozuka, "You haven't heard of anything about Mitsukuni being attracted to any particular girl have you?"

"I've had a feeling he's starting to find a bit of favor with Haruhi," Mori admitted. He noticed his parents exchanging glances.

"Mitsukuni has a crush on someone?" said Satoshi.

"Possibly," said Mori.

"Okay boys, that's enough about all this gossip," said their mother, "off to school." Both boys nodded and headed out.

"So it's possible that Mitsukuni has feelings towards Haruhi hmm?" said Mrs. Morinozuka once the boys were gone, "Could that complicate things?"

"If could, but at least the Haninozuka are good at playing fair even in manners such as this. Even before the master and servant relationship was abolished, they wouldn't stand in our way if one of our family members truly loved someone one of their family members might have felt something towards," her husband explained.

"Well that's good at least," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

* * *

_**Ohtori Mansion**_

Kyoya sat quietly and obediently at his breakfast dinging room table, doing his best not to say anything as his brothers and father also ate. However the utter quietness in the room was soon disrupted by the sound of his father clearing his throat.

"Kyoya, you know where Miss Fujioka lives correct?" he asked.

"Yes Father I am will aware where the young lady lives," said Kyoya.

"Do you ever think it would be polite to ever offer her a ride to school?" asked Yoshio.

"I never thought of it," said Kyoya, "I suppose I could though I don't know if she'd be inclined to take it."

"You'll never know if you don't try," said his father, "Now go and do your best to give her the ride."

"Uh yes Father," said Kyoya taking the hint to head to Haruhi's apartment and offer her a ride.

When he reached the door however he was surprised to see his sister Fuyumi coming in.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" he asked. Fuyumi smiled and held up a pink invitation.

"I got an invitation to tea ceremony at the Hitachiin Estate," she said, "I came here to see if there was anything of my old tea sets I could bring myself."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea," Kyoya advised.

"Oh and why not? You know what else I heard? I heard that your friend Haruhi Fujioka is also getting invited," said Fuyumi.

"Is that true?" their father asked suddenly appearing in the hallway behind them.

"Well I don't know for sure," said Fuyumi.

"Hmm, "Kyoya, you were off to offer Miss Fujioka a ride?" asked Yoshio.

"Oh yes Father, nice seeing you Fuyumi," said Kyoya finally leaving.

"Fuyumi, I need a favor of you," said Yoshio once Kyoya was done.

"Oh of course Father," said Fuyumi.

"I need you to find out for sure if Miss Fujioka really will be attending this tea ceremony and if she is, you must do your best to befriend her, for your brother's sake," Yoshio instructed.

"Why would if benefit Kyoya if I befriend her like that?" asked Fuyumi.

"It would help ensure Kyoya's future and his happiness that's all," said Fuyumi.

"Well than I suppose I have no choice really," said Fuyumi.

"No you don't, don't disappointed me now Fuyumi," her father advised.

* * *

_**Suoh Mansion**_

"So you're meeting with the man tonight?" Shizue asked her son.

"Yes Mother that is the plan," said Yuzuru.

"Good, the sooner we can secure a good bride for the boy the better. You should also advise the boy to offer the woman a ride to school today. It would be the polite thing to do after all," said Shizue.

"Of course Mother," said Yuzuru getting up and walking to the phone to call Suoh Mansion Number 2. His mother went back to her breakfast when a maid came into the room and offered her up an invitation. Shizue took and read it open.

"A tea ceremony at the Haninozuka Mansion hmm?" she said out loud.

"I heard one of the guests that's schedule to attend is that one woman your son told you about, Miss Haruhi Fujioka," said the maid.

"Really, she was invited?" said Shizue, "Well I suppose I should attend then. It would be nice to meet with this girl one on one and see what it is that makes my son thing she'll be a good match for the boy along with being a good member of our family."

* * *

"Good morning Father," said Tamaki happily, "You don't usually call me this early in the morning."

"I know but I wanted to call my son," said Yuzuru, "It's nice to hear your voice in the morning. Oh by the way son, I wanted to know. Are you treating that girl Haruhi Fujioka right?"

"What do you mean Father? I treat her like any good father would treat his daughter!" Tamaki insisted.

"Does that include making her walk to school each morning?" asked Yuzuru.

"Hmm?" said Tamaki.

"Surly a father that has the abilities wouldn't simply let his precious daughter simply walk to school each day right?" said Yuzuru.

"Oh you're right!" said Tamaki.

"Well then, you should go and give her that ride to school, immediately I think," said Yuzuru.

"Oh yes of course I can do that!" said Tamaki, "Good-bye Father I'm off!"

'That's my boy,' Yuzuru thought proudly before walking back to the table.

* * *

"Good news Mother, Tamaki's on his way now to offer Miss Fujioka a ride," he told his mother.

"Good," said Shizue, "The boy needs to do more to make sure he's taking a step towards securing his future wife. I already am going to be helping in that regards come this weekend."

"What's this weekend?" asked Yuzuru.

"Never you mind, just trust me that what I am doing is women's work and you should simply leave it to me, the woman of the house," said Shizue.

"Sure Mother," said Yuzuru, deciding to trust his mother on the matter.

* * *

_**Fujioka Apartment**_

Haruhi opened her refrigerator to see the different food containers her father brought home from the other day. The food in them still seemed fresh. It made her wonder if she should take some to school for lunch.

"Are you planning on taking any of this to school for lunch today dear?" asked Ranka coming up behind her.

"Kind of," Haruhi admitted.

"Well you should, it would be nice offer Mori his family food containers back," said Ranka.

"Oh yeah that's right. These are from Mori's family aren't they?" said Haruhi. She wondered if her other friends would feel mad at Mori for his family letting Haruhi and her father have these. Or worse they start wanting to give the two of them their own food in their own containers and have the two of them get overwhelmed with all of it.

"Well I'm off then Dad," said Haruhi as she headed out.

"Be careful now and have a nice day dear!" said Ranka waving to his little girl. He looked around at his apartment.

"Well I suppose it's only fair I start cleaning up for when my special guest arrives," he decided as he got to work.

Haruhi barley made it down the stairs when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

Two limos were pulling up in front of her apartment building.

"Now what are those damn rich people up to?" she asked. She soon got her answer when Tamaki sprung out of the back limo

"Haruhi!" he shouted, "Never fear! You father has come to give you a ride to school like a good father should!"

"Uh," said Haruhi, "That's not really…,"

"Necessary is it Haruhi?" said Kyoya getting out of the front limo, "You see I came here for the exact same reason and since I was here first I think it's only fair I give Haruhi the ride to school." Haruhi moaned.

'I would so much rather be going on the bus right about now!' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"Kyoya, What are you doing here Mon Ami?"

Kyoya glared beneath his glasses. "I came here to take Haruhi to school same as you."

"She doesn't look happy about seeing us. Haruhi dear, why do you look irritated?" asked Tamaki

"Well Sempai that's probably because I am irritated," muttered Haruhi.

"But why?" whined Tamaki.

"Tamaki, she is irritated because we have showed up to her apartment in two limos unannounced. I have an idea though. Since she doesn't want to go with us in one of our limos we will walk her to school that way we both get what she wants and if anything should happen to her on the way to school we'll be there," Kyoya suggested.

"Guys I don't need any help walking to school plus I can take the bus," Haruhi insisted.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other then looked back at her as they told her at the same time, "You missed the bus about 10 minutes ago."

Haruhi looked a little disappointed but then she stood up straight and looked at them both with a slightly more irritated look and said, "Fine but if you try anything I won't like you anymore. You both know that I don't like all this rich stuff and I'm mad at the both of you right now!"

The two boys nodded their heads and went to their limos. Haruhi thought that they were going to tell them to go back to the mansions but instead they both told the drivers the same thing.

"I want you to follow Tamaki, Haruhi, and I."

"I want you to follow Kyoya, Haruhi, and I."

They went back to Haruhi as she smiled which made them both a little curious as to how she can be mad but still have a natural smile. They shrugged it off as nothing and went to take her to school. On the way there, Kyoya and Tamaki walking behind Haruhi were talking in a sort of whisper.

"Kyoya, why do you think she turned down my offer to take her to school, why wouldn't she want to ride with her daddy?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you may be a fool but you're not a complete idiot. So can you do something for me?" asked Kyoya.

"Anything Mon Ami," said Tamaki.

"How old are you and how old is she? Now with that how could you possibly be her father?" asked Kyoya.  
Tamaki looked down trying to hide his wide eyes in shock that were also showing how confused he was, but then that look turned into sadness, "Kyoya?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm not her father!" Tamaki cried.

"Correct," said Kyoya, "and?"

"But then why?" asked Tamaki.

This caught Kyoya's attention a little more. He didn't understand what had the host club king confused by what he, the shadow king had said. He was on the right track; he knows he isn't Haruhi's father so what more does he need to figure out?

"Why, what?" Kyoya asked finally.

"Well sometimes when she smiles, it makes my day a little better, she is so cute when she is clumsy, it hurts me when she gets mad at me, and I find her absolutely adorable. So why is it that I feel those things if I'm not her father?"  
Kyoya couldn't help but keep silent for a little bit longer just to think what he wished he could say.

'You are such an idiot Tamaki! I didn't know anybody could be anymore oblivious than Haruhi. Also who gave you the right to fall for her? You still think of her as a daughter you disgusting perv.' Then it hit him. 'Why do I care if he loves her? Could it be that...NO! I will not let Haruhi be subjected to a life she doesn't want! Also there is no possible way.'

"Mon Ami?"

"I don't know," Kyoya finally spoke up, "it seems like something a father would feel for his daughter but I think that you're actually..."

"I KNEW IT! Even thought we are both in high school still and our ages are close, I'm like a daddy to her!" Tamaki declared.

"Well it really is like the saying goes, 'Ignorance is bliss,'" Kyoya muttered.

"Did you say something Kyoya?"

"Nothing Tamaki; Hey Haruhi I just realized, we have been walking for a while. How far are you from the school again?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I don't know the exact distance but by car I guess I'm about 15 - 30 minutes away," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, that's pretty far for a walk to school. Do you always walk this far?" asked Tamaki.  
She turned to Tamaki and smiled. "Only sometimes, it's a beautiful day out so I didn't mind walking with the both of you to school." Then she looked a little further passed them. She saw both limos following her. The two boys suddenly saw that smile turn into a frown with anger behind her big brown eyes. "I told you to not try anything! I thought you were going to listen to me when I said if you tried anything I wouldn't like you anymore and plus I was mad at the both of you."

"Hmm?" said both boys turning to realize that Haruhi had finally noticed the two limos.

"We probably did it for the same reason," said Kyoya.

"Oh and what would that be?" Haruhi demanded to know.

"For security reasons, in case anything happened to you on the way to school and it was something we couldn't handle," Kyoya explained.  
She sighed but nodded her head. "I still like you both but don't do this again without telling me understand?"

The two boys just nodded in agreement, and kept walking behind her.

"Hey Kyoya?" Tamaki spoke up again.

"What now Tamaki?" Kyoya replied.

"Did you notice how she practically got us to go along with HER plan?"

"Yes so?" Kyoya inquired.

"Well it seems to me that she can manipulate any one of us in the club and we would do what she asks of us. Why do you think that is?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm, I agree with you. She practically has us wrapped around her finger. I don't know why that is. It seems as though she has more of an influence on us than our parents doesn't it?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, but how can a commoner enter into our world so easily and have us practically at her feet ready to do what she asks when she asks? Did it scare you a little when she said she wouldn't like us anymore Kyoya? It scared me," said Tamaki.

"That's a good point, and I will admit it made me slightly uneasy when she said she wouldn't like us anymore. You know? It seems as though we have become her loyal subjects," said Kyoya.

"I think I know why we do what she says and why it scares us when she might leave," said Tamaki.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Kyoya.

"Look at it this way okay?" Tamaki tried to explain.

"I'm listening," said Kyoya.

"She can tell the twins apart, She can see that there is more to Mori-Sempai than his silent demeanor, She knows that despite his childishness that Hunny-Sempai is actually very mature," Tamaki started listing off.

"What are you getting at?" asked Kyoya getting impatient.

"Hold on there is also us," Tamaki kept going on.

"Us, What about us?" asked Kyoya.

"I know I'm a fool, but I was also very good at my princely act, but when I see her I can't be a prince, I'm myself," Tamaki finally admitted.

"You've got a point," Kyoya agreed.

"There is also you," Tamaki added.

"Explain," Kyoya insisted annoyed.

"When we went to the beach and you were alone with Haruhi You probably tried to prove my point that she is girl and can't do things by herself and you used a scary method. However she saw straight through you and she knew you couldn't possibly do it. Also there was that time we accidentally left you at the mall during the commoner expo. Something changed in you. I have never once seen you smile in all the time I've known you. It has always been a smirk. She said something about the fact you try to act like you always have to have a motive but when being nice comes so naturally to you. Then you smiled at her as she left."

Kyoya couldn't think straight after hearing that so he decided to ask. "Your point with all this is?"

"We all had a wall we have built up weather it be for our selfish pride, our parents, or just to be an outcast and by ourselves. After all of that she made those walls crumble and saw through every one of our facades. So we do what she wants and when it comes up that she might leave us forever we panic and do what ever we can to gain her trust back."

'Wow I had no idea Tamaki was this deep or this intuitive especially about Haruhi.' Kyoya thought.

"I suppose you're right Tamaki," he admitted.  
Just then Kyoya noticed something that Tamaki failed in noticing. Haruhi's eyes were closed and she was still walking, and she was about to walk right in front of a car. He pushed Tamaki back and grabbed Haruhi then he pulled her so hard that it made both of them fall to the ground.

"Kyoya-Sempai what did you do that for?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

'Haruhi...I could've really lost you...the whole club would've lost you and you're asking me why I just saved your life,' he thought.

"You were about to get run over by a car," he flat out told her.

'IDIOT, don't say it so bluntly!' he scolded himself in thought.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't know!" Haruhi apologized quickly, "I was enjoying the cool breeze."

"Haruhi you could've been really hurt. Kyoya just saved your life!" said Tamaki.

She got up and immediately started apologizing and asked, "This won't be added to my debt will it Sempai because I did get your uniform dirty?"  
He got up in slight disbelief that she would ask that rather than be concerned that she could've died just then. Was she that concerned about her debt and to get out of the Host Club?

"No it won't be added to your debt," he assured her, "but seeing as we have arrived at the school I need to go see Tamaki's father about giving me a spare uniform for the day. I will see you later."

"Okay and sorry again Kyoya," said Haruhi bowing. Kyoya raised an eyebrow over what Haruhi said or more like she hadn't said.

'What...did she just say? There was no honorific,' he thought.

"What did you say Haruhi?" he asked, just to make sure he had heard her right.

"I said I'm sorry for getting your uniform dirty Kyoya Sempai," said Haruhi making sure to add the Sempi part this time.

'Oh okay so it was my imagination,' Kyoya kept thinking, 'but why did my heart rate go up a little bit when I thought she didn't say Sempai? I'm sure its nothing.'

"Alright see you later too Tamaki-Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Good bye my sweet daughter Haruhi," said Tamaki.

This made both Haruhi and Kyoya cringe.

"Tamaki-Sempai I am not your daughter. You know that right?" Haruhi told him.

"I know," said Tamaki, "It's just old habits die hard." He gave off a nervous chuckle.  
"Okay," said Haruhi, "See you..."

When both Haruhi and Kyoya were inside the school Tamaki had one thought before going inside to go to class.

'Kyoya is that why you have been adding her debt? You don't want her to go?'


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"Haruhi!" the twins both shouted running towards Haruhi, "Did we see you almost get run over?!"

"I'm fine," Haruhi assured them.

"Haru-Chan are you sure you're not hurt?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I'm fine," Haruhi said again, "Kyoya-Sempi happen to save me."

'Darn, she's still referring to me as Sempi,' Kyoya thought.

"Oh Haru-Chan I have something for you," said Hunny handing Haruhi her invitation.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi opening it, "Your mother's inviting me to a tea ceremony?"

"Uh-huh," said Hunny.

"You should consider it an honor Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"The Haninozukas are known for throwing some of the greatest tea ceremonies in the world," said Kaoru.

"They do?" asked Haruhi, "Then why am I being invited?"

"Why not Haru-Chan, I'm sure it'll be great if you were to come," said Hunny.

"Well I don't know," said Haruhi, "I wouldn't even know what to wear to such a thing."

"If you're that worried we could help you dress you for it," the twins offered.

"Well alright I'll come," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Hunny, "I'll make sure to let my mother know when I get home!" Haruhi nodded before she noticed Mori standing nearby.

"Um Sempi?" she said walking over to him.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I um I was just wondering something," said Haruhi. She pulled out the fancy container, "I think my dad said this was yours. Is your family going to want them back?"

"Uh," said Mori as he noticed his other friends were all looking at him a bit surprised, "No. My mother said you can keep them."

"Oh thank you, it looks like they will do a good job at storing food," said Haruhi.

"Takashi, why does Haru-Chan have some of your food containers?" asked Hunny.

"Uh," said Mori.

"Yeah Mori-Sempi, why?" asked the twins.

"Uh," said Mori trying to find out an answer.

"It doesn't matter but I think my dad had dinner with his parents last night about something and they let him take some of the food home. It's not big deal," Haruhi spoke up.

"No big deal huh?" said Kyoya.

"It shouldn't be," said Haruhi, "And in either case it doesn't matter now. I need to get to class. Hikaru, Kaoru, are you two coming."

"Yeah we're coming," the two said running after her. However they soon started lingering back in an attempt to talk in private.

"If Mori's parents are offering Haruhi and her dad food," Kaoru started to say.

"Do you think we're going to have to do what Ranka asked and make things difficult for them?" Hikaru finished.

"We should at least start brainstorming," they both agreed.

* * *

Ranka was at home as he finished cleaning when he suddenly heard the door ring.

"Now who could that be? Haruhi is at school," he said to himself. He opened the door to find Yoshio standing with two big body guards.

'Oh...So that's who…,' he thought.

"Please do come in, I'm sorry my place might not be to your liking but it is a commoner's apartment," he invited the three men.

Yoshio looked around trying to not look as disgusted as he felt that he was in a commoner's dwelling.

"The place looks fine. Now if you please I wish to speak with you," he said. He went and took his place at the main table in the living room like it was a high place of honor. His guards were quick to start looking around making sure that the area was secured.

"Ah yes Kyoya told me something about that. Would you like some tea?" Ranka tried his best smile as to not seem rude.

"Yes that would be, "Yoshio stopped himself thinking, "wait, what kind of tea do you have?"

Ranka's eye twitched a little. "We have some lavender tea to help calm and relax, some mint tea just because it tastes good and I read that it's good for your health, and finally we have some normal tea that Haruhi and I make from time to time for dinner."

"You actually have lavender tea?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes would you like some?" asked Ranka.

"Yes," said Yoshio calmly.

Ranka nodded and went into the kitchen and started to make tea. It was around 3:05 now so he figured the host club had started to entertain their guests. He took his phone out and started to text Kyoya half out of pure rage, and half out of concern. It read:

_'How could you...No wait let me start off with an even more important question. Why the Hell is your Father here while you and Haruhi are at school?! I thought he was coming over when Haruhi was at least here so that I could tell her to go to her room because I needed to talk to some important people. I'd then expected her to be like the curious little girl she is and listen in on the conversation. _

_Kyoya you need to get down here now! I don't care what is going on in the host club or how important it is! You said you would try and keep yourself out of this ordeal and also you told me from the very beginning when she started out in the host club that you would protect her from a distance. I asked you to protect her because I don't like Tamaki, The twins are a bit shady, and finally Mori and Hunny won't always be there for her! You agreed. At a distance, and now that distance is too far!'_

Ranka finally noticed that the tea was done and he poured four cups of tea, and gave the other three to Yoshio and the two body guards. Ranka hoped that Kyoya got the message in time.

* * *

Kyoya was at his laptop when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the message Ranka had sent and with wide eyes that quickly went from shock to anger, He gathered his belongings and was about to grab the door when suddenly he felt a tug on his uniform jacket.

"Kyoya -Sempai where are you going is something wrong?"

'Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!'

"Haruhi didn't you call me Kyoya earlier when we were arriving to school, Just Kyoya?"

"Y-Yes but it was a mistake so I corrected myself when you turned around I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Don't be sorry please," Kyoya muttered.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing I have to go visit your father for a quick moment," Kyoya explained.

"Then I'll go with you, I'm done here for today, Tamaki actually told me to follow you as well." said Haruhi.

"Why would Tamaki tell you to do that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well Haruhi's done for the day," said Tamaki suddenly appearing, "I figured it'd be easier to for her to fallow you to make sure you're alright. I was worried you were sick or something."

"I'm fine, and even if I wasn't its not your concern Tamaki or yours Haruhi. I can take care of myself. However I will allow Haruhi to accompany me seeing as how I'm going to her apartment."

"Why are you going to Haruhi's apartment?" asked Tamaki.

"Again Tamaki, that's not your concern," said Kyoya, "Haruhi are you coming?"

"Uh yes, I'll see you tomorrow Sempi," Haruhi called out to Tamaki.

'How come she feels the need to no longer call Kyoya Sempi but still calls me Sempi?' Tamaki sulked as he headed back to the club room.

* * *

"How are you enjoying your tea?" asked Ranka timidly.

"It's very good Mr. Fujioka," said Yoshio, "However I did not come here to sample your tea. I came here on a very important mission in regards to my son involving your daughter."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you wanting to have my daughter marry your son someday, does it?" asked Ranka.

"Not just someday. I have done some of the math to pick a date in June after your daughter graduates from law school," said Yoshio.

"You have that all figured out already?" asked Ranka.

"I like to keep things organized," said Yoshio.

"Well I hate to be rude but it's not going to happen," said Ranka, "I'm not agreeing to any kind of matching making in regards to my daughter. And even if I did, she'd never go through with it. So I'm sorry but you're wasting time."

"Are you saying you don't want your daughter to marry my son?" asked Yoshio.

"Well not in the ways of an arrangement like you're suggesting," said Ranka, "My daughter will only marry a man if she loves him and he loves her in return; So sorry to have wasted your time."

"You dare defy me, you a simple gendered confused man vs. me one of the most powerful men in all of Japan?!" he asked forcefully.

"Um well yes," said Ranka, "I will do anything if I think it's in the best interest of my daughter."

"There is nothing better for your daughter then for her to marry my son!" Yoshio insisted, "Not only is he a very talented, good looking and smart boy but with her married to him you and her will never have to worry about money or financial problems ever again. And just to show you how serious I am about that." A guard suddenly placed a huge amount of money down in front of Ranka. "Please don't tell me you don't consider that reason enough to allow my son to marry the girl."

"Um actually no," said Ranka sliding the money away, "If anything that makes me feel even more that I shouldn't let my daughter marry your son. You only seem to see her as an object you can simply buy off me. I am not that easily persuaded good sir."

"No, you're just being stubborn!" said Yoshio, "Now I will not be defied by a commoner who can't seem to when a good thing is set right in front of him! Now I did not come here to be denied what it is I want! If you're not going to give me what I want willingly I will resort to other methods!"

At that Ranka stood up and walked to his door. He practically pulled it off its hinges as he pulled it open.

"I think you should leave my good sir!" he insisted.

Yoshio glared at him before he finally stood up and headed towards the door along with his guards. He held up the money again.

"Are you sure you can't be persuaded sir?" asked Yoshio.

"Leave now and never come back!" Ranka insisted pointing out.

"Very well, I shall leave," said Yoshio putting the money away, "However I would advise you to remember what it was that was said here today. If you ever decide to accept my generous offer you are welcome to call me. If not well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Get out!" Ranka finally shouted, "Get out of my apartment right now!"

* * *

"Do you hear shouting?" asked Haruhi as she and Kyoya walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "It sounds a bit like…,"

"Your father," said Haruhi.

"I was going to say you father," said Kyoya.

"No Kyoya it's your father," said Haruhi pointing. Kyoya looked to see his father was indeed standing in front of Haruhi's apartment being yelled at by Haruhi's father.

"Dad what's going on?" Haruhi asked in alarm coming up to her father.

"Oh Haruhi you're home early," said Ranka suddenly calming down, "I was cleaning and I found some vermin. I was just kicking them out. I was thinking about possibly getting a broom to help shoo them away!"

"Mr. Ohtori, why are you here?" asked Haruhi.

"I was having a little conversation with your Father Miss Fujioka," said Yoshio, "But I am now leaving." He paused a little when he saw his son standing near him, "Kyoya, were you helping to escort this woman home or something?"

"Something like that," said Kyoya, "I do need to talk to Mr. Fujioka at the moment though if that's alright?"

"Yes it's quite alright. Please come in!" said Ranka. He reached over and practically grabbed Kyoya by his tie, hauling him in. "I'll make sure he's home in time for dinner, good-bye now!"

He slammed the door in Yoshio's face.

"Hmm, this was hardly the meeting I had envisioned," he said to his guards as he headed to his waiting car, "Well no matter. I did happen to warn the man we have other means to get his daughter for Kyoya. However I think I'll wait until I hear how Fuyumi does at the tea ceremony on Saturday."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"Kyoya!" Ranka snarled through clenched teeth.

"Yes Ranka?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Why did your father come here alone for the meeting he was talking about?!" Ranka demanded to know.

"Wait you were suppose to have a meeting with Mr. Ohtori Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, sweetie, don't you have some grocery shopping to get done?," Ranka insisted to his daughter.

"But what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't talk back to your father now," said Ranka "I think they're having a nice sale on ham at the moment. You should really go take advantage of that."

"It really isn't a good idea to talk back to your father Haruhi," Kyoya agreed.

"You stay out of this!" Ranka snarled, "Haruhi go to the store!"

"Sure, okay," said Haruhi. She quickly grabbed her purse with her wallet and headed out.

"Now then Kyoya," said Ranka once he saw Haruhi was gone, "Why was your father here on his own accord and not having the decency to allow you and Haruhi to be present during it?!"

"Perhaps my father thought it was best not to embarrassed the two of us and risk making things awkward between the two of them in the process until the day we may have to until in marriage," said Kyoya.

"Don't you start on that!" said Ranka, "I don't want my Haruhi to worry about things like marriage until she actually finds herself a man she loves enough to make that kind of commitment. And I should warn you, even if some sort of arrangement could be made, your family is now at the bottom of the list!"

"How so?" asked Kyoya.

"Your father tried to buy my daughter for you!" said Ranka.

"I'm sorry?" said Kyoya.

"He tired to offer up money in exchange for me agreeing to have my daughter marry you someday!" Ranka explained bitterly, "Does he really only see her as an object he can buy? Or does he see me as a simple man who can be persuaded to give up my only daughter so easily just because I don't have the same kind of income he does?!"

"It very well could be," Kyoya admitted.

"Kyoya," said Ranka, "You always strike me as a good boy and I wouldn't say you wouldn't make a good member of my family. However if your father is going to be acting like that then I'm afraid that I cannot even begin to think of the idea of you being with my daughter. Even if she does have some sort of feeling for you, I cannot help but feel I should do everything in my power to keep you away from her."

"You're a good father Ranka," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Ranka, "If I were you though, I would seriously consider talking to your father about how he functions in regards to me and my daughter!"

"Yes I can do that," Kyoya assured him.

"Good," said Ranka, "In the meantime though, and I hate to do this, but please don't come by here now for the time being." Kyoya was a little bit stunned by that request.

"You don't want me around for the time being?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't," said Ranka, "If you're around, it might bring back some sort of unwanted vermin."

"Very well then, I shall honor your request and only see Haruhi at school from now on," said Kyoya, "I understand if you no longer want me around here it would probably cause you more trouble."

"It's nothing against you personally Kyoya," Ranka assured him. "It's just that I don't want to give your father an excuse to coming around here to harass me and her. Believe me, I trust you to the fullest and may be I'm being too harsh with the whole banning. I suppose you don't have to be banned, for now anyway. Can you at try to talk to your father though?"

"Of course," said Kyoya, "I'll do anything for Haruhi."

"Hmm?" said Ranka.

"She is my friend after all," said Kyoya.

"Yes, yes she is," said Ranka, "Well have a good night Kyoya."

"Yes thank you Ranka," said Kyoya.

* * *

Kyoya was surprised he had felt such a heavy heart at Ranka's request that he not come by their apartment anymore for the time being. He suppose he should be grateful that Ranka had changed his mind.

'I just hope I can convince Father to not see Haruhi as an object less he makes me loose any chance with her all together,' he thought as he drove away. 'Wait did I just say I don't want to loose my chances with Haruhi?'

* * *

"Dad?" said Haruhi poking her head into the apartment after coming back from the store. "Is it okay to come back?"

"Oh yes of course," said Ranka, "Sorry about that. It was just man talk and all, something you would have found utterly boring no doubt."

"And that's why you felt the need to send me to the store, because I would find what you had to say boring?" asked Haruhi, "What's really going on Dad?"

"It wasn't something I wanted to burden you with," said Ranka, "I want you to focus on your studies for the time being. I want you to become the lawyer like you want to like your mother. I want you to do that mostly because I want to know you can stand on your own two feet and not have to rely on any man, rich or poor to take care of you." Haruhi had never heard her father talk to boldly about her focusing so much on her studies and becoming a lawyer. Before he usually seemed more interested in making her look cute and "enjoying" her life instead of taking it so seriously with her studies.

"Dad what's going on?" she asked, "all these meetings you've been having, is has something to do with me doesn't it?"

"Oh Haruhi you're too smart for your own good you know that?" said Ranka. He gave off a sigh, "Yes it has to do with you but it's something I have to be concerned with. I want you to focus on your studies. I want to see you put all those boys to shame in surpassing them in study and knowing you can become a success without the aid of money!"

"Are you sure about that Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Very much so," said Ranka. He looked at his watch, "Now I have to get prepared for one more meeting. I hope this is the last one."

"Another meeting?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and I'm getting so tired of them. At least with this one I have the promise of alcohol," said Ranka heading to his room.

"Alcohol Dad, really?" said Haruhi, "Please don't over do it then."

"I promise to try to try," said her father from his room.

"Oh Dad I almost forgot, I've been invited to the Haninozuka Estate this weekend for a tea ceremony," said Haruhi.

"A tea ceremony?" asked Ranka walking out of his room now dressed in a nice suite, "You've hardly ever been invited to one of those. Are any men going to be there?"

"I don't know for sure, but I already told Hunny-Sempi I'd come," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Ranka, "Well I guess it would be rude to back out then. Just be, cautious of the other guests. You never know what they're thinking with a commoner girl in their mists."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably for me," said Ranka opening the door to man in a driver suite. He didn't look too bad.

"Mmm," said Ranka looking the man over, "Hello there."

"Hello sir," said the driver, "I'm here from my masters the Suohs to take you to their home."

"Oh you can take me anywhere you see fit," said Ranka walking out with the man.

Haruhi was a little bit surprised to see her dad flirting with the driver like that. The driver didn't seem to mind though as he led Ranka to the waiting car.

* * *

Ranka kept trying to stare at the handsome driver as they drove to the main Suoh residence.

"So how long have you been a chauffer my good boy?" he asked.

"Uh not too long," said the driver.

"Well drive magnificently," said Ranka.

"Thank you sir," said the driver, "I'll make sure my masters know you approve of my driving skills."

"I'm a little bit curious what other skills you have," said Ranka sweetly. The driver actually smiled at him through the mirror at that comment.

Soon the two arrived at the huge mansion.

"Thank you very much for an enjoyable ride," Ranka flirted with the driver some more as the driver let him out.

"Of course sir," said the driver tipping his hat.

Ranka smiled as he walked towards the front door and was let in by a maid.

"What a magnificent house," Ranka comment as he walked around.

He couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He looked up and happened to noticed someone was indeed looking down at him from up above. It was hard to see but Ranka was sure it was a woman.

* * *

Shizue Suoh knew the man could see her a little bit but she didn't care. She had to see what kind of man he was that could raise such a daughter that she would be worthy of coming into her family.

* * *

"Mr. Fujioka, at last!" said Yuzuru as he came into the main hallway, "Welcome! Please come with me to my private lounge where we can talk some more! I have the Oshare Brandy as promised."

"Oh thank you," said Ranka.

* * *

"You know in all honesty, I was expecting to see you dressed as a woman," said Yuzuru as he poured the brandy, "But I suppose it'd be best for me not to be alone with a lovely lady like that."

"Oh you're a flirter are you?" Ranka said as he took his brandy. He took a gulp of it down, "Mmm this is really good!"

"It should be for the price I paid," said Yuzuru as he drunk some, "Mmm that really hit's the spot! Would you like some more?"

"Please!" said Ranka holding up his cup. The two of them were soon drinking away happily. It didn't seem to take long for them to get just a "little" bit drunk.

* * *

"Ah this is so good!" said Ranka after a while. He was actually swaying around a little, "but you know I can't help but think there was another reason you asked me to come here today."

"Oh you're right," said Yuzuru who was also acting a bit ditzy, "I do have an ulterior motive to all of this. I want your daughter to marry my son!"

"You want to what?" asked Ranka.

"I think your daughter would be a good match for my son! What do you say old man?" Yuzuru asked.

"Oh you're so sweet," said Ranka, "but it's not going to happen."

"Huh what?" asked Yuzuru.

"It's not going happen," said Ranka.

"Oh, I was really hoping it would," said Yuzuru, "we could be drinking buddies forever after that."

"Yes we could, couldn't we?" said Ranka, "But it's still not going to happen. My Haruhi is not some prize to win!"

"Oh!" Yuzuru moaned. He was still smiling though, "You are tough nut to crack!"

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" Ranka asked in a joking drunk tone, "Not this lady!" Yuzuru laughed.

"Fair enough!" he said, "I was really hoping you were going to say yes to this though."

"Oh I'm sorry about that," said Ranka, "It's still not going to happen!"

"You know I think every time you say that I'm going to take a drink!" Yuzuru said.

"What, it's not going to happen?" asked Ranka. At that Yuzuru gulped down his drink.

"Well if you're going to do that, I think I'm going to take a drink anytime you try to suggest my daughter marry your son!"

"Please let her marry him!" Yuzuru begged. Ranka took a drink.

"Not going to happen!" he said quickly. Yuzuru then took a drink.

"Please let her marry him!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Please let her marry him!"

"Not going to happen!"

* * *

"How long have we've been doing this?" Ranka asked after a while.

"I don't know," said Yuzuru, "the bottle's empty."

"Is it really?" said Ranka, "Well maybe I should go then."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider Ranka?" Yuzuru asked one more time.

"Hey now, we don't have any more alcohol. Don't be trying anything!" said Ranka, "Because even if I am wasted off my ass, it's still not going to happen!"

"Mmm!" Yuzuru groaned, "I just can't win this round can I?"

"Damn straight!" Ranka boasted, "See ya!"

"See ya!" Yuzuru called out. The minute Ranka was gone Yuzuru collapsed on the couch.

"It was fun but I guess it didn't work out huh?" he said into the couch cushion.

"Yuzuru," said his mother walking into the room, "Did you manage to, oh no!" She sneered at the sight of her son's drunken state, "Is this all you did the whole time? Get drunk off your ass?!"

"It was a part of my strategy Mother," said her son not lifting his head from the cushion.

"Did it do any good?" asked Shizue. Yuzuru didn't replay at first.

"No," he finally admitted.

"Oh you are no help at all!" Shizue muttered. "Well no matter, we still have a chance come this Saturday at the tea ceremony. As usual, it's up to me to make sure everything works in family!"


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"Dad, Dad," Haruhi shouted snapping her fingers in front of her face. Her dad had stumbled homed and wound up passing out in their living room. That was where Haruhi found him this morning practically swimming in his own drool. She still couldn't get him to wake up even now. She didn't want to go to school before knowing for sure if he was okay.

"DAD!" she finally shouted really loud into his ear.

"Ah!" Ranka shouted opening his eyes with fright and sitting up from his drool puddle. He even managed to splash Haruhi a little as he did that, "Haruhi you shouldn't be so mean to your Papa! He has such a headache!"

"Sorry but I didn't want to go school without making sure you were okay first," Haruhi explained, "I thought you promised you wouldn't over do it Dad!"

"I didn't!" Ranka insisted, "He made me!"

"I'm sure he had to really twist your arm Dad," muttered Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" scolded Ranka, "Don't talk bad about your father especially when he's working off a hangover!"

"Well you can work out that hangover all on your own because I'm out of here for now!" said Haruhi, "I'll see you after school." She made sure to slam the door extra loudly as she left.

"Oh that girl!" Ranka moaned, "She's so much trouble sometimes and she doesn't even realize it!"

* * *

When Haruhi got to school she was surprised to see the first person she ran into was Kyoya.

"Oh good morning Sempi," she said.

"Hello Haruhi how is your father this morning?" asked Kyoya calmly.

"Don't ask, seriously don't ask," Haruhi insisted.

"Did he say anything to you after you came home from the store?" asked Kyoya.

"He said the two of you were having some men talk. Care to tell me what it was all about?" asked Haruhi, "He was a little vague on the details himself."

'Was he?' Kyoya thought, 'Hmm it could be he doesn't want Haruhi to know too much about what is going on.'

"I'm afraid I can't say too much about it, with all due respect to your father and all," he said.

"He did say he wants me to focus more on my studies at the moment and apparently put the six of you to shame," said Haruhi.

"Oh did he?" said Kyoya.

'It would appear he's getting a little annoyed with all of these so called marriage meetings,' he thought.

"Hey Haruhi good morning!" the two were suddenly interrupted by the twins running up to them.

"Oh hi guys," said Haruhi.

"Good news," said Hikaur.

"We got your out all picked out for Saturday!" said Kaoru.

"You guys already got it all picked out?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually the thing is," Hikaur started to explain.

"Our mother picked it out," Kaoru finished.

"She picked on out that looks a little bit like the one she'll be wearing," they said together.

"She did?" said Haruhi. She wasn't sure how to take in such information.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny shouted suddenly pouncing at her from behind, "You'll not believe how happy my mother is that you'll be there on Saturday! She says you're going to be the guest of honor!"

"Why me?" asked Haruhi.

"She said something along the lines of that she thinks you've probably never been one before," said Hunny.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

'That seems kind of judgmental don't you think?' she thought, 'damn these rich people! I should take what Dad said to heart and really try to out do them all just to show them!'

"Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki running up to Haruhi and the other boys, "You will not believe the phone call I got from my grandmother this morning!"

"Your grandmother called you?" asked Haruhi. The news shocked all of her friends in fact.

"Yes, she says she wants to be the one that provides you with the ride to the tea ceremony on Saturday," said Tamaki.

"She wants to provide me with the ride?" asked Haruhi, "You mean she wants me to ride with her?"

"Well no not exactly since we live so far apart, she's merely sending the car for you to drive in," Tamaki explained.

"Why exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"She says something about how it's important to maybe let commoners a little glimpse of the good life every once and a while," said Tamaki.

"Of course she said that," muttered Haruhi.

* * *

Ranka looked at his daughter wearing the pink kimono that was covered with pink and purple flowers.

"Haruhi," he said at last, "You look so cute in that kimono!"

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "I should kind of hope so seeing as how it's from the Hitachiins after all."

"Yes those two," said Ranka, "Now tell me again, who's picking you up?"

"Mrs. Suoh said she's sending a car for me," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Suoh, you mean the blond idiot's grandmother?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Dad, her," muttered Haruhi.

"Hmm from what I heard she's not the nicest of ladies," said Ranka, "It seems kind of interesting that she's giving you a ride."

Just then there was a knock at the door. As Ranka opened it he was surprised to see the handsome driver from before standing there.

"Oh well hello," said Ranka blushing.

"Hello again sir," said the driver with a bright smile tipping his hat, "I have come here for your daughter to take her to the Haninozuka Tea Ceremony."

"Oh right that," said Ranka, "You will take good care of my daughter during that right?"

"Of course sir," the driver promised, "I would gladly lay down my life for her."

"Well let's hope you don't have to go that far," said Ranka.

"I'm ready," said Haruhi walking to the door.

"Very well let's head out then," said driver. He turned and smiled again back at Ranka, "I promise you no harm will come to your daughter while she's in my care."

"Oh thank you," said Ranka. He stood at the door watching.

'He's cute and all but I wonder how safe he can keep my daughter from those evil vultures that'll be at that thing too!'

* * *

Haruhi didn't say anything on the drive towards the Haninozuka Mansion. The most she did was fiddle with her sleeves.

As the two neared where the turn in was for the Haninozuka Mansion, Haruhi was surprised to see the drive drove right past it.

"Uh sir wasn't that where we were supposed to go?" she asked.

"No we're going to the special Haninozuka Tea Garden and House," said the driver pulling into another nearby driveway that seemed to lead to another different mansion in and over itself.

'This is their tea garden?!' thought Haruhi right as the car came to a stop. Of course she shouldn't be too surprised seeing as how it was a rich person's garden.

As she walked over to the tea house she saw four women already waiting to enter. It was a little bit easy to tell who they all were, Tamaki's grandmother, Mori's mother, Kyoya's older sister and the twins' mother who was indeed wearing a kimono similar to Haruhi's. The only difference was that hers was more of a green color, but the flower pattern was a dead on match.

"Haruhi!" she said with delight when she saw the girl, "It's so nice to see you in that kimono!" She went and engulfed Haruhi in a huge hug. "The two of us almost look like mother and daughter, don't you all think?" She stood next to Haruhi proud with her arm around her.

"No," said all three ladies.

"Hmm, what do you three know?" muttered Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Haruhi you do look utterly beautiful in such an outfit," Fuyumi praised her.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Yes that outfit does seem to compliment you," said Shizue Suoh.

"Agreed, it's very nice," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Of course, I picked it out," boasted Mrs. Hitachiin.

Just then a maid walked into the room.

"All is ready," she said bowing and moving aside to allow the women to enter the main room.

"Come on Haruhi! We can sit together!" said Yuzuha happily leading the girl in. Inside was a highly decorated room filled with all sorts of fancy decorations.

Haruhi stood looking around at the room until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see some sort of maid standing behind her.

"Excuse me Miss, but my mistress was wondering if you'd be interested in sitting next to her instead," said the maid bowing before looking towards where Shizue Suoh had sat down.

"Uh well," said Haruhi looking over at Mrs. Hitachiin who was looking like she still expected Haruhi to sit next to her instead. In fact given how much of a gap there was in between each woman it almost suggested that they were hoping to try and get Haruhi to sit next to them instead.

"Or at the very least would you at least allow her the chance to talk to you for a little bit?" asked the maid.

"Yes I think I can do that real fast," said Haruhi moving over to the older woman. The woman didn't smile but did give Haruhi her full attention.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, at last we meet face to face," she said.

"Uh yes hello Madam," said Haruhi, "It's nice to meet you as well." The woman looked Haruhi up and down for a bit.

"I can see why my son and his own son would find you an interesting woman based on looks alone," she said, "If I didn't know any better I could swear you were the daughter of someone extremely important."

"Um thank you?" said Haruhi confused.

"And I suppose if you were to marry into our family, with a little grooming you could be considered one of the greatest wives to a bureaucrat there ever was," said Shizue.

"Uh what?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I barrow you for a second?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka who was sitting nearby.

"I'm sorry I'm talking to the girl at the moment!" Shizue snapped.

"And I want a chance to talk to her before the ceremony starts," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hmm very well, but only for a little while," Shizue allowed. Haruhi carefully moved closer to the woman.

"I don't care what that old woman says," muttered Mrs. Morinozuka, "I think your father's a very important and wonderful man."

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"I was wondering something, speaking of him," Mrs. Morinozuka continued to say, "I heard from him you're highly skilled in cooking. I am too you see and I was wondering if the two of us could ever try cooking together. I've often wanted someone to cook with." That didn't sound too bad to Haruhi.

"Sure, I'd love to someday," she said.

"Wonderful!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh if we're making plans of how to spend time with Haruhi, perhaps she'd like to consider going shopping with me sometime?" asked Fuyumi. Mrs. Morinozuka looked over at her annoyed. However she did move a little to allow Haruhi to move closer to Fuyumi.

"What do you think Haruhi?" Fuyumi asked the minute Haruhi was closer to her.

"Uh well I don't know seeing as how I don't think I could really afford to shop in the kinds of shops you like to shop in probably," said Haruhi.

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that too much!" Fuyumi insisted, "You see the thing is I absolutely enjoy shopping at commoners shops! I enjoy getting to see the interesting things you can find in those kinds of places! So I think we can both find something to enjoy don't you think?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"Just don't try any clothes shopping!" Yuzuha insisted, "Don't forget my family can help with that no matter what Haruhi."

"Yes Ma'am, but I don't want to be a mooch," said Haruhi.

"Oh here is calling you a mooch?!" said Fuyumi.

"Anyone who would dare call you a mooch is in for big trouble!" said Yuzuha.

"What's all this about a mooch?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka finally walking into the room. The other women all stood up and bowed in respect to her. Mrs. Haninozuka seemed to ignore them and instead went straight to Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka I'm so glad you could make it. You're my guest of honor after all," she said.

"Me?" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "I'll be honest with you, I arrange this whole ceremony just so I could have an excuse to talk to you one on one. After this is all over would you like to stay behind and take a tour of our home? I'm sure my son can show you around."

"Uh yes sure I suppose I can do that," said Haruhi. She could feel a chill down her spine. She turned and looked at the different women who didn't seem too happy about the idea.

'So this is where the guys get their competitive personalities,' Haruhi thought.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM  
Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"So Haruhi what did you think of the tea?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked once the ceremony was over.

"It was good," said Haruhi which was true. The food and tea had been good. It was just the others who had been involved hadn't been so enjoyable. Every move or word said from one of the women towards her was met with hostility and angry eyes from the others. Fuyumi was the only one really tolerated. She may give some angry eyes and act hostile but she seemed the nicest out of all of them.

"You know I have plenty of leftovers if you wish to take some home with you. We can go inside to get them if you wish," Mrs. Haninozuka offered.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"I'll go with you as well," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well why don't all go?" suggested Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes, maybe we'd like to take some home as well," said Fuyumi. She actually sounded like she really wanted to do such a thing.

"Well if everyone else is going in I shall as well," said Mrs. Suoh as she stood up with the help of her maid, "Miss Fujioka would you like to walk besides me?"

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"She's a guest in my house, she can walk next to me," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Well if you're the hostess maybe she should walk behind you so you can help lead her to where she needs to go and instead have her walk with me," insisted Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Or she'd rather walk with someone close to her age," Fuyumi suggested.

"How old do you think we are?!" snapped Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I'm just saying," said Fuyumi.

"I asked Miss Fujioka first and therefore she should ask me first!" Mrs. Suoh burst out. The three mothers all staring at her with angry eyes but didn't argue with her. Fuyumi actually looked startled at the sound of Mrs. Suoh's outburst but also didn't say anything. Haruhi decided to take it as her que to move next to the old woman. Soon the five women and Haruhi headed into the house slowly. To Haruhi it felt like a funeral march.

"I apologize for my outburst Miss Fujioka. It just didn't sound like we would get anywhere unless I raised my voice," she heard the old woman next to her suddenly say.

"Oh no it's fine," said Haruhi timidly.

"I'm glad that you didn't find it too intimidating. I liked to think you and I can get along well. You come across as a woman who is very well balanced both with herself and the world around her," said Mrs. Suoh.

"I don't know about that really," said Haruhi.

"Oh please, don't be modest. You seem to know what it was you wanted when you acted so recklessly to keep your friend from going to France," said Mrs. Suoh.

"You mean Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Who else would I be talking about?" asked Mrs. Suoh.

"Right, right," said Haruhi.

'You could at least refer to him as your grandson right?' she thought.

"By the way Haruhi, my family is going to hosting a huge party soon at the main Suoh estate. Would you and your father like to come?" asked Mrs. Suoh.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're having that big party again Shizue?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin suddenly coming up next to Haruhi's other side.

"Yes and your family are of course invited," said Mrs. Suoh bitterly.

"Well if you're inviting Haruhi, why don't I offer you to get her an outfit for it?" Mrs. Hitachiin offered, "What would you say to that?"

"I guess I could do that," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, it's a date," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Not a real date of course. I'm sure you would rather have one of those with a boy."

"Right," said Haruhi.

"Here Haruhi," said Mrs. Haninozuka suddenly handing her some containers. Haruhi looked around and suddenly realized they had come into the kitchen. The two women had been taking too much of her attention to notice.

"Thank you Ma'am," said Haruhi kindly taking the containers.

"Haruhi," said Mrs. Morinozuka walking up to her as well, "Would you still like a chance to cook with me? I would really enjoy that."

"Uh I suppose we could do that at some point," said Haruhi, "It might be nice to learn how to cook some new dishes for my father and me."

"You're so sweet to your father Haruhi," said Fuyumi. Haruhi noticed her give off a sad sigh.

"Um Fuyumi?" said Haruhi softly as she and the other women got ready to leave. She decided to avoid having the others know she willingly wanted to talk to one of them instead of how they usually had to approach her.

"Uh yes?" said Fuyumi.

"Is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Why yes of course why not?" asked Fuyumi.

"You just seemed to be acting a little bit depressed earlier when we were talking about my father," said Haruhi.

"Oh that," said Fuyumi, "Oh that was nothing really. It's just that, I, well I guess I just sort go wish that I had a close relationship with my own father like you do."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't be!" said Fuyumi, "Please I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You should be happy you have such a close relationship with your father. Its help made you the person you are today."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "So will you be coming to the Suohs' party?"

"Oh probably along with my husband and I'm sure my father and my brothers will be coming as well," said Fuyumi, "Including Kyoya." She looked to see if Haruhi made a reaction to her mentioning her brother's name. To her surprise she actually looked intrigued at the idea.

'I should go tell Father about this,' she decided in thought.

* * *

"Father I wish to speak to you about something."

Kyoya knocked on his father's office door in their mansion.

He replied, "Come in and close the door."

Kyoya obeyed and his father noticed a strange look on his son's face. "Why do you look as if you are angry with me?"

"Maybe that is because you tried to buy Haruhi off from her father as if she is an object!"  
Yoshio looked up at him more closely. "

"Why would you have a problem with that? You know how it works. Everything has a price, everything is worth something. Some people are just blind by that...Like her fool of a father, that was a lot of money I offered him. He could've easily bought a nice house, some furniture, and still be able to keep his commoner job."

"Father, I don't think you quite understand Haruhi's father..."

"That's your problem Kyoya. You do way too much thinking. You're over thinking, and you are the one who doesn't understand."

"Tell me what do I not understand Father! You want me to marry Haruhi. You know her and her father are commoners so you think that they can be bought off with something as simple and meaningless as money. You then go straight to her father who you know works at a bar as a tranny and you think he will basically sell his daughter because you opened the option of having a lot of money! Tell me what do I not understand!"

"Kyoya you are testing my patience! What are you getting at?"

"What you just did at Haruhi's apartment was a disgrace to the entire Ohtori legacy!"

"You watch your tongue Kyoya! You have no right to..."

"No right!? No Right!? Let me tell you how you disgraced the Ohtori legacy as the leader of the Ohtori legacy. You tried to buy a high school girl from her dad as if she were a prostitute. You just tried to buy a high school girl! You offered a commoner money for them to sell their family, and you're doing this so it can benefit you!"

"You have overstepped the line!"

"What line Father!? As far as I can see there is no line you tried to buy off someone's DAUGHTER! How would you like it if someone did that to Fuyumi your own daughter!?"

"Did someone mention me?" asked Fuyumi walking into the room still wearing the kimono she had worn to the Hitachiin tea ceremony.

"Fuyumi, I hope you have a good reason for being here," said her father sternly.

"I just came from that tea ceremony Mrs. Hitachiin was hosting, the same one Haruhi Fujioka was also attending," said Fuyumi. Both her father and brother seemed to calm down at the mention of Haruhi.

"Please continue," insisted her father.

"Well Father, it's just that I remember that you said to try and see if Haruhi was interested in anyone at this ceremony," said Fuyumi.

"That wasn't really what I asked but go on," said Yoshio.

"Well the thing is, apparently Mrs. Suoh is hosting their usual huge party thing and she invited Haruhi along with her father to this thing. She asked me if I was going and I mention and I of course said I would and that all of you would also be coming," Fuyumi kept explaining.

"The point being Fuyumi?" asked her father getting annoyed.

"Well the thing is I mention Kyoya by name and it seemed to intrigue her a little," Haruhi finally said.

"Was she?" said Yoshio.

"Yes," said Fuyumi. Her father actually looked please at that.

"Good work Fuyumi. Now then unless you have anything else worth sharing I think you should return to your own husband and family?" he said motioning to his door.

"Uh right sir," said Fuyumi. She turned to look at Kyoya.

"I can't for sure Kyoya, but I think Haruhi likes you a little," she whispered.

"Did I hear Fuyumi right at her suggestion that Haruhi may like you?" asked Yoshio.

"You know how she gets Father," said Kyoya, "and that still doesn't change anything about how I feel over this whole thing!"

"Fine fine, I will let you be the one to handle it all then."

"But Father, I…"

"Would you rather I take care of everything with my plans? I know you will do what you think is best for her, so go and take care of it how you see fit; quickly before I change my mind!"

"Yes sir, thank you,"

"Close the door on your way out,"

"Yes Father," said Kyoya. He shut the door and took a deep breath. He was still mad at his father but was at least glad he was leaving with dealing with Haruhi to him now. He knew he could do anything in his power to keep her safe from him.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

Haruhi breathed a deep sigh as she walked into her apartment and rested up against her door.  
"Haruhi you're home," said Ranka, "How was the ceremony?"  
"I think I understand the guys a bit better hanging out with their female relative for an entire afternoon," said Haruhi.  
"That bad huh?" asked Ranka.  
"Those women are crazy," said Haruhi, "I don't know what their deal is them wanting to always wanting me around them."  
"Oh really, trying to act like a mother to you huh?" asked Ranka slightly bitter.  
"I guess you could call it that," said Haruhi, "Oh and get this; we're both now invited to some big party at the Suoh mansion."  
"Oh really?" said Ranka, "A formal dress party I assume?"  
"I would imagine so," said Haruhi, "We'll probably be receiving an invitation here soon for it."

* * *

"Welcome home Mistress Suoh," said the servants as the old lady walked into her huge home.  
"Thank you, someone please go and fetch my party planner immediately," ordered the old woman without so much as casting any of her staff glance as she walked past them all.  
She came to her private office and took her seat waiting for her professional party planner. Soon the middle age woman hurried in.  
"You summoned me Madam?" she asked. She had a clipboard and pen in hand ready to jolt down whatever it was her boss was about to tell her.  
"Have you made any arrangements in regards to our Annual Grand Ball?" asked Shizue.  
"Only a few since we only started the planning two days ago," said the planner.  
"Have you set out the invitations yet?" asked Shizue.  
"They should be sent out by Monday," said the planner.  
"Is it too late to add another guest to the list?" asked Shizue.  
"Not at all Madam," the planner assured her, "Who would you like to add?"  
"A Miss Haruhi Fujioka and her father Ryoji I believe his name is," said Shizue, "Make sure their invitation is very special. I intend them to be the honor guests at this ball."  
"Very well, thy well be done," said the planner writing all of the information down.  
"My son should have all their personal information for sending them the invitation," Shizue told her, "And we'll have to make sure we know what kind of food the girl likes along with her father. Talk to the boy at Suoh Mansion two seeing as how he's friends with her. He hopefully will know a few things about her like her favorite food or drink."  
"Yes Madam," said the planner, "Shall I also ask if he knows what her favorite type of music is?"  
"Yes do that, and see if you can find anything about her favorite color, design and such. We'll make this ball seem like it was planned for her," said Shizue.  
"I can definitely do that Madam," said the planner writing down all what her boss had just told her, "I will see to it that the theme to this ball is a Personalized Ball for Haruhi Fujioka."  
"Good, now please get to work," said Shizue dismissing her. The party planner bowed her head and walked out. She walked to the room where her own staff that helped her with such things were doing research and making plans already for the ball.  
"Listen up people, we have new arrangements and orders in regards to the ball from Lady Suoh," she announced as she walked in, "Please read this and adjust accordingly. We don't want to disappoint our mistress."  
"Yes Ma'am!" said the staff as they each took turns looking over her new list and quickly getting to work. A few got up and headed out, one headed to find Yuzuru Suoh while the other headed out to go see Tamaki at the second Suoh Mansion.

* * *

"Here you are all the information on Miss Fujioka in regards to her school records," said Yuzuru handing the staff member Haruhi's file.  
"Thank you very much sir," said the staff member.  
"What else has my mother requested in regards to the Fujiokas and the ball?" asked Yuzuru.  
"Just that she wants to make it totally about her," said the staff member.  
"Really?" said Yuzuru. He picked up his phone and dialed up, "Hello do you have any other bottles of Oshare Brandy available? A whole case huh, yes I'll take it. I'll be needing it for a party coming up soon."  
"Sir are you sure it's a good idea to order up such a huge case?" asked the staff member timidly.  
"If the Mr. Fujioka is coming, we're going to need all of it!" said Yuzuru smirking.  
'Well see what happens if I get the man drunk again,' he thought.

* * *

"Master Tamaki," Shima said walking out into the garden where Tamaki was playing with Antoinette his dog.  
"Yes Shima?" he asked pausing as he patted his dog's head.  
"You have a visitor from the main Suoh mansion," said Shima.  
"Oh do I?" said Tamaki sounding rather intrigued. He hurried inside where he saw a man in a professional business suit holding a note book bowing his head.  
"Good afternoon young Master Suoh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.  
"Oh no not at all," said Tamaki, "Please how can I help you?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me some information on your friend Haruhi Fujioka," said the man as he pulled out a pen to write down whatever it was Tamaki was going to tell him.  
"Haruhi?" said Tamaki a bit surprised to hear such a request, "What do you need to know?"  
"Well it has been decided that she and her father will be attending the Annual Suoh Ball and she is to be the guest of honor. As such your grandmother wishes to make sure the ball is to her taste," the man explained.  
"Haruhi, the guest of honor?" Tamaki repeated getting more and more surprised about the whole thing, "Well I know for one thing she's really found of Fancy Tuna."  
"Fancy Tuna, got it," said the man writing that down.  
"And I know her favorite type of cake is strawberry," Tamaki tried to recall.  
"Strawberry cake," the man repeated as he continued to write, "What else? What kind of songs does she like or design scheme?""Uh that I'm not too sure about," said Tamaki, "But I think I know who does." He pulled out his phone.

* * *

'Hmm let me think, what would be something I could invite Haruhi to that she'd like to try and attend and wouldn't sound too odd of me asking her to,' Kyoya thought as he search through different sites trying to find an event or place that he could take Haruhi to try and least make to look like he was making an effort to win Haruhi over. 'I wonder if she'd like to attend this museum that's hosting an exhibit of ancient cook wear and such.' Just then he heard his phone went off.  
"Hello Tamaki," he said answering and making sure to put his phone on speaker so he didn't have to look away from his computer, "do you have something you need to discuss in regards to the club"  
"Well no this is about Haruhi," said Tamaki. At that Kyoya turned his full attention to his phone.  
"What about her Tamaki?" he asked trying not to let any kind of emotion enter his voice.  
"Do you know what her favorite kind of music is?" asked Tamaki, "Or what her favorite color is?"  
"Why do you need to know?" asked Kyoya.  
"Apparently my grandmother intends to make her the guest of honor at my family's annual ball," Tamaki explained.  
"Oh does she?" asked Kyoya as he subconsciously started going through Haruhi's information. He was about to tell Tamaki everything when a thought accord to him. What if he deliberately gave Tamaki the wrong information in order to keep him from really impressing Haruhi? Tamaki and his family will make a grand show of whatever it is he tells him which in turn will confuse and disturb Haruhi making her think a bit less of the host king. However would that be the right move to make in regards to his friend? What if Tamaki and Haruhi found out he deliberately gave Tamaki the wrong information? They and their other friends would surly think less of him and Haruhi may not ever be able to really return any affection he gave towards her.  
"Kyoya are you there?" Tamaki asked bringing him out of his train of thought.  
"Yes Tamaki I was merely looking up the information you requested," said Kyoya as he really did start looking and found the information. He relayed all the notes he had on manner to his friend over the phone. "If you wish I can email this all to you as well as a reference."  
"Thank you Kyoya," said Tamaki.  
"Why not ask him to send it to us, your grandmother's party planning staff," suggested the man from his grandmother's house.  
"Oh yes, did you hear that Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.  
"Yes Tamaki I did and I shall do that. In fact I'm doing it right now," Kyoya assured him as he sent the information.  
"Thank you very much for your assistance Master Ohtori," said the man, "I hope you and your family also enjoy the party as well when you attend."  
"Thank you very much," said Kyoya.  
'I suppose even with the right information Tamaki and his family can still blow it all out of proportion and make Haruhi feel uncomfortable and think a bit less of Tamaki,' he thought, 'That is that moron for you.' He stopped in his negative thoughts in regards to Tamaki and thought about what it was he had nearly done in regards to deliberately trying to sabotage his friend. Why had he done that? Why would he care if Tamaki messed things up in regards to Haruhi? Was it because he was trying to please his father?  
'Thanks a lot Father. You're making me feel the need to turn against my one true friend,' he thought. Then another thought accord to him. Maybe there was more to it then that. Could it be that he himself wanted to see Tamaki fall out of favor with Haruhi so that he would actually have no competition in regards to perusing Haruhi romantically?  
'Am I starting to fall for Haruhi for real? Was my thoughts at sabotaging him my own so I can actually come out on top in all of this?' he thought. He looked towards his screen with his info on Haruhi. On her page there as also a few pictures of her. Some were of her alone and others were with her and the rest of the club. He clicked at one with the whole club that happens to have Haruhi actually standing next to him. He clicked it and made it bigger until the image of the two of them was filling the screen.  
"Haruhi," he said, "What have you done to me?"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea and Co-Written by: animefan021513

"Oh as promised, we have an invitation," said Ranka holding up a fancy looking invitation with real fancy decorations, "Here what it says, 'We, the Fujioka Family of Haruhi and Ryoji are cordially invited to attend The Grand Suoh Ball this Saturday Evening.'" At this Ranka stopped reading, "Wait Saturday?"

"Is that going to be a problem Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I did promise I'd do that late shift already for a co-worker that night so I don't know how long I'll be able to stay," said Ranka.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well I'm sure if you have to go early I can get a ride home from one of the guy or something."

"Yes one of them," muttered Ranka, "I suppose the gentleman thing to do is for one of them to take you home if I have to leave early."

'Although I'd prefer if you'd just come home with me if I do have to leave early,' Ranka thought bitterly.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru the next day when she got to school, "How's it going?"

"Going good," sad Haruhi.

"Did you your invitation to the boss's family ball?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi.

"You know what you're going to wear?" asked Hikaru.

"Well no not yet," said Haruhi.

"Do you need some help with that?" asked Kaoru.

"Even if I say no you guys are still going to drag me off to your house or studio or something and get me to try dress me up aren't you?" Haruhi said annoyed.

"Damn we're getting rusty or something," said Hikaru.

"But in answer to your question, yes we are," said Kaoru.

"Whatever, I've learned to just go along with whatever it is you guys have in mind," said Haruhi as she walked off, "See you after school."

"Haruhi," she heard Kyoya say, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, the twins are just taking me to try on dresses after school for Tamaki-Sempi's ball," said Haruhi, "And you know how much I fun I find trying on dresses."

"Would you like me to help get you out of it?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi looked at her upper classman in shock. He had never made such an offer before in regards to such a thing.

"Uh I don't think that's necessary," she said, "It's probably be easier to just go along with it."

"Very well," said Kyoya.

'That seemed a little bit out of character for Kyoya-Smepi,' Haruhi thought as she walked off. Kyoya looked over a the twins and couldn't but help think the two of them were thinking up some sort of usual prank.

'If they do anything cruel or stupid to Haruhi like they usually do, I will make sure they can be told apart from now on,' he thought. He knew he normally didn't care but he was by far starting to care a lot more when it came to things like Haruhi. Then he got an idea.

* * *

"So where are you taking me for my new dress?" asked Haruhi after school.

"We were thinking the studio," said Kaoru.

"Is your mother going to be there?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh we're not sure if Mom left yet or not," said Hikaru, "She and Dad maybe sticking around up until the Suoh Ball."

"Oh," said Haruhi. She sort of felt a bit scared of the idea of the twins' mother being there.

"Welcome Master Kaoru and Master Hikaru," said a bunch of the employees all standing in lines on either side of the hallway as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruih all walked into the studio.

"Thank you," said the twins.

'Is this a normal thing for rich people or something?' thought Haruhi as she fallowed after the twins. They led her to a room that was filled with all sorts of different colored ball dresses.

"Well lets get started," said Kaoru walking over to one of the man dresses, "You got a color in mind for your dress Haruhi?"

"Uh well," said Haruhi as she looked around.

"I think Haru-Chan should wear a yellow one," said Hunny suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Hunny-Sempi, what are you doing here?!" said Hikaru.

"We all came at the request of Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"What do you mean by all?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you should let me pick out your dress!" said Tamaki. Haruhi turned and saw him, Kyoya and Mori standing in the doorway to the room.

"Oh that's what you meant by all," said Haruhi.

"Why did you all come?" asked Hikaru.

"Kyo-Chan suggested we come and offer our opinion on what dress Haru-Chan should get," said Hunny, "Oh Haru-Chan look at this yellow one!"

"Yeah that's kind of nice," Haruhi admitted.

"Kyoya-Sempi," said Kaoru, "Did you really suggest you and the others show up to this thing?"

"Yes," said Kyoya who was busying himself with his writing.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"All of our families are going to be at this thing and we want Haruhi to make a good impression on them so it's only natural we offer up our opinion to Haruhi's clothing in this matter," Kyoya explained.

"Sure that's it," said Kaoru. He wasn't fooled, he knew Kyoya had a different reason for doing this. He had an idea but he didn't want to call Kyoya on it, at least not at the moment.

"Come on Haruhi, you got to have an opinion on something," said Hikaru.

"Well this white one is looking kind of nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes white, the color of purity!" said Tamaki, "That would be perfect for you Haruhi!"

"I think white would look pretty on you too Haru-Chan!" Hunny agreed.

"Yeah," Mori added. Everyone turned and looked at the giant surprised he had made such a comment on something like that. Normally it seemed like he didn't care.

"Well if even Mori-Sempi agrees I suppose I should try it on," said Haruhi.

"Decide to go with white hmm Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, "Good choice."

"Yeah, that's a great choice Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"Well let's go see if it fits properly," said Hikaru taking both the dress and Haruhi off towards a changing room.

"Don't you have some female staff to help with that?" asked Kyoya.

"No it's fine I can do it," said Hikaru, "Haruhi doesn't mind, do you Haruhi?"

"Even if I said no you'd still do it," said Haruhi.

"Still though," said Kyoya.

"Don't you try anything Hikaru!" Tamaki warned.

"Relax Boss, it'll be fine," said Hikaru before he and Haruhi disappeared in the changing room.

* * *

Haruhi looked around the changing room and even though it looked big, it felt a little bit cramped.

"Uh Hikaru," she said, "Isn't there a more private place for me to actually get out of my clothes?" she asked.

"What, after all this time you still don't trust me enough to feel comfortable enough to change in front of me?" asked Hikaru.

"Well," said Haruhi actually covering her chest with her hands feeling a little bit intimidated.

"Its fine Haruhi, really," said Hikaru. He surprised Haruhi when he moved in closer to her and actually started pulling off her blazer. He then proceeded to help pull off her tie. As soon as it was off her body both looked down at her shirt.

"Do you want me to help take this off too?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Hikaru, I really think you should do me a favor and just get out for the moment," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi it's fine really, nothing bad is going to happen," Hikaru insisted as he moved in closer to her. The two of them were practically smashed together before Hikaru started undoing her buttons of her shirt. If the two of them got even closer they could very well be kissing.

"Hikaru, we really should stop this now!" Haruhi insisted as she pushed him away, "I can change on my own!"

"Am I scaring you or something Haruhi?" asked Hikaru not backing down too.

"In a way yes!" said Haruhi, "I think you're getting a little too close for comfort!"

"Sorry," said Hikaru, "Well what if I told you I want to be closer to you?"

"What?" asked Haruhi. Next thing she knew Hikaru was again standing real close to her and had her pinned up against the wall.

"Would it be too wrong to be so close like this?" he asked again.

"In a way, yes!" said Haruhi, "I'm not ready for anything like this. And if you have any real respect or feeling for me you'll back down right now and not push it!"

Hikaru finally backed away slowly.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Could you please just get out so I can change?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, if you don't need more help," said Hikaru.

"Not from you," said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Hikaru as he walked out of the changing room.

* * *

"Hikaru," said Kaoru when he saw his brother coming out, "Is Haruhi okay? Does she need help at all?"

"Yeah she's fine, she doesn't need my help," said Hikaru.

Kyoya happened to glance over at Hikaru too from where he was looking at some of the different dresses. He wasn't blind, he could see there was something bugging Hikaru.

"Hikaru," he said walking over to the twins, "Are you sure Haruhi's alright in there?"

"Yes she's fine, she'll be fine!" Hikaru insisted.

"I should hope so," said Kyoya.

"I'm coming out," Haruhi suddenly called out from her changing room.]

"Oh I can't wait to see it Haru-Chan!" said Hunny running towards the changing room.

Haruhi slowly stepped out in her dress. It wasn't zipped up all the way but it still hung pretty nicely on her.

"Well?" she asked. The host just started at her for a bit wide-eyed, "Is it bad or something?"

"No Haru-Chan it looks great!" Hunny insisted.

"You almost look like the princess you really are!" said Tamaki.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi. She twirled around a little, "Do you think it'll be okay for the ball?"

"Oh Haruhi, you'll be making all the other women at the ball look like they're in rags in that dress! You will literally be the bell of the ball!" Tamaki insisted, "Especially since you're going to be the honored guests at this ball!"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Grandmother's insisting that you and your father be the guest of honor at this ball. She's making a lot of changes to make sure it suits you and your father's tastes," Tamaki explained.

"Why would she want to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"You know I'm not 100% sure," said Tamaki, "I think it has something to do with her being impressed with what you did back at the fair she wants to honor you."

"Really, she was impressed with me about that?" asked Haruhi, "I would think she'd hate me for doing something like that."

"Well no matter," said Kyoya, "I'm sure you'll look just fine in that dress Haruhi and you'll do fine at the ball."

"Okay thanks, I'll just go get changed then," said Haruhi as she walked back the changing room.

"Haruhi and her dad are going to be your grandmother's gusts of honor Boss?" both twins ask once Haruhi had disappeared into changing room.

"Yeah for some reason," said Tamaki, "Thank you for the information again Kyoya. I'm sure with your help Haruhi's going to have the time of her life at this party."

"I'm sure she will," said Kyoya.

"What kind of information did you share with him Kyoya-Smepi?" asked Kaoru, "I hope it was all information that would help Haruhi have a good time."

"Oh don't worry it was," Kyoya assured her, "Of course it also up to the person receiving the information to know how to use it again." Both he and Kaoru looked towards Tamaki.

"That is true," Kaoru agreed.

"Okay now that that's done, is it safe to go home?" asked Haruhi walking out of the dressing room with her dress.

"Sure if that what you want," said Kaoru, "Hikaru and I can take you. I mean we did bring you here after all didn't we?" Haruhi cast a glance over to Hikaru who was doing his best to look innocent and happy.

"Sure, if you insist," she said.

"Cool, lets go!" said Kaoru, "See you all tomorrow."

"Haruhi, are you sure you want to go with them? You don't have to if you don't want to," said Kyoya.

"No it's fine," Haruhi insisted, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The car was silent as Haruhi and the twins drove to her apartment. Haruhi wasn't sure if she should try not being so close to Hikaru, but at the same time she didn't feel the need to make things even more awkward between the two of them. Kaoru could feel something was wrong between his brother and Haruhi.

When they came to Haruhi's apartment finally he finally spoke up, "Why don't I help take you to your apartment Haruhi? I can help carry the dress."

"Sure that'll be fine," said Haruhi, "See you in school tomorrow Hikaru."

"Yeah see you then," said Hikaru. He still managed to smile at her as she got out of the car.

"So Haruhi," said Kaoru, "be honest are you okay with this whole ball thing?"

"Yeah I'm okay with it," said Haruhi, "I've been to fancy parties before after all with you guys." Kaoru smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it too Haruhi. I hope you can save me and Hikaru a dance," said Kaoru.

"Sure," Haruhi promised.

"Thanks, see you then," said Kaoru as he turned to leave. However he stopped and turn back to her and gave her a big hug. He held her in his grasp for a long time. Haruhi wasn't sure what to do as he held her.

"Kaoru?" she said after a while.

"Sorry, I just felt this urge to hug you is all," said Kaoru, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Haruhi as she watched Kaoru leave. It seemed the twins were getting a bit too close to her lately.

* * *

"Hey," said Hikaru as his brother got back in, "Do you think she likes the dress?"

"Yeah I think she does," said Kaoru. He took a deep breath before he asked, "Did something happen with you two in the changing room Hikaru?"

"Yes," Hikaru admitted after a while of silence, "I um may have gotten a little too friendly with her while she tried changing. I don't know why either! I just wanted to be close to her if only for a moment."

"Yeah I know how that feels," said Kaoru.

"What is do you think is going to happen between the two of us with all of this Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," Kaoru admitted, but hopefully we'll be able to figure it all out without Mom and to a lesser extent Dad getting involved too. Don't forget the promise we made to Ranka after all."

"Yeah I remember," said Hikaru, "Though I do wonder if he'd want to keep us doing what we promised if he knew how we felt in regards to Haruhi."


End file.
